


Former Avenger Turned Actress // (Avengers & Supernatural Cast x Reader) AND (Sebastian Roché x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Marvel, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers
Genre: And that this will mainly be Sebastian Roché/Reader pairing, Because I have so much fun writing this!, F/M, I don’t know where to even start, Let’s just say that a lot of stuff happens in this story, The main thing to understand about this is that this a MARVEL/Supernatural Cast crossover, There are so many things that could be tagged for this, have fun reading!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: People say that when one door closes another one opens. That saying could not possibly be more true for Y/N (A.k.a. YOU). What happens when storming a Hydra base goes horribly wrong and Y/N loses powers she's had almost her entire life? A chance meeting with a certain moose-sized man and his wife might just change everything.





	1. One Door Closes

_Hydra base, Germany_...

Y/N ran alongside Steve and Natasha as they raced down a corridor of a Hydra base in the middle of the German mountains, dodging any bullets that whizzed by.

"Clint, be waiting outside with the Quinjet!" Natasha yelled into her comm.

Y/N kept running, but glanced behind and blasted a fire ball from the palm of her hand, trying to slow down the Hydra agents.

"Tony? How's it going up in the air?!" Y/N asked as she kept blindly tossing fireballs behind her as she ran.

"I just disabled their air canons. You guys should be good to go when you get here. Just run straight to the Quinjet!" The billionaire replied.

"Got it!" She yelled back as she, Steve, and Natasha reached the main door of the base.

Y/N quickly turned around and started throwing fireballs relentlessly at the Hydra agents as they drew closer to them.

"Ow!" Suddenly, Y/N felt an excruciating pain shoot through her left arm. She looked down at the palm of her hand and saw a small dart lodged in the center.

"Y/N!" Steve rushed to his friend as he saw her body start to fall to the ground as she lost consciousness.

Steve quickly scooped her up in his arms before he and Natasha continued to run out of the base.

"Agent Y/L/N is down! I repeat, Agent Y/L/N is down!" Natasha barked into her earpiece.

"Quick! Get her in here, I'll take a look at her." Bruce said as Steve and Natasha reached the steep ramp of the Quinjet.

Tony quickly flew to the door of the Quinjet right behind them, letting Clint close the door right after.

Steve gently laid Y/N down and let Bruce check her over. He could faintly hear her mumbling something in her sleep.

A concerned Thor and Clint came to stand next to everyone else after the jet was put on autopilot. They all watched the doctor pull a small dart out of the palm of her hand.

"What in the hell is that?" Clint asked as he squinted to look at the dart.

Bruce held the dart up close in front of his eyes, examining it.

"I don't know..." He responded a bit worriedly.

Everyone then turned their attention towards an unconscious Y/N and watched concerned as she twitched slightly in her sleep.

 _The Avengers Tower, Medical Wing_...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

Y/N groaned slightly as she started to come back into consciousness.

" _Why does my hand hurt so bad?_ " That's the first question that popped into her head as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked all around the room and noticed the screen that was monitoring her heart rate. She then looked down at her left arm and saw the IV sticking out of it. Letting her gaze drift down her arm a little more, she noticed her hand was wrapped up in gauze.

Y/N quirked an eyebrow in question, but then lifted her head when she heard the door to the room open.

Dr. Helen Cho walked in, which wasn't much of a surprise, given that she did come to the tower occasionally. But, what was a bit of a surprise, was that Director Fury walked in right behind her.

"Good to see you awake." Dr. Cho commented as she checked over the clipboard that was at the end of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Y/N asked as she looked back and forth between Dr.  Cho and the Director.

"About a day and a half." Fury answered as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she shook her head at the thought and asked a question. "Why are you here, Nick?"

He sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "How much do you remember before you blacked out?"

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recall everything. "Well... I remember running alongside Steve and Natasha through the Hydra base. I remember skidding to a halt and turning around right before we exited the base and throwing fireballs at the Hydra agents. And then I think I remember a pain shooting up my left arm and seeing a dart in the palm of my hand. And then... nothing. Just darkness..."

Dr. Cho gave her a look of sorrow, which made Y/N confused.

She looked back and forth between the two. "What? What's wrong? Are you guys not telling me something?"

"Y/N," Fury began. "that dart, it wasn't an ordinary dart. When you all got back here, and you were brought to be properly looked over, Dr. Banner took the dart down into his lab and examined it. He found... something."

Y/N raised an eyebrow. "What did he find?..."

"The dart was infused with this serum." He began gently. "Once the serum got into your bloodstream, it disabled your ability to create fire."

"What?!" Y/N exclaimed, sitting straight up. That caused the monitor to start beeping erratically because of Y/N's increasing heart rate, and her blood pressure to spike.

"Woah there." Dr. Cho said gently as she forced Y/N to lean back against the pillow. "You need stay calm. We don't want your body to go into more shock than its already been through."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!" Y/N asked frantically, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself. "I've had this power almost my entire life. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without it..."

Nick watched with pity as he noticed a few silent tears stream down her face. "Y/N, you're a great agent, but I understand if you need to take some time to absorb everything."

She looked down sadly at her hands that rested in her lap and nodded. "Thank you, Nick..."

Fury stood up and gave Y/N small pat on the shoulder before he and Dr. Cho left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

 _2 days later_...

Pietro and Wanda were walking through the Avengers Tower on their way down to one of the various training rooms that were scattered about.

They both had heard what had happened to Y/N on the mission. Neither of them had been on the mission with everyone, but they had been debriefed on everything that had happened when everyone got back.

As they walked along a hallway, they passed by the personal gym with fire-retardant walls and windows that Tony had had constructed for Y/N.

The Maximoff twins stopped in front of a window that let you look into the gym from the hallway, and saw Y/N furiously hitting a punching-bag over and over again with her fists.

They both shared a look of sympathy for the woman who was trying to get out all of her pent up frustrations. They really did feel bad for her and just hoped she'd be able to get past this somehow.

The twins just continued on down the hall, thinking it was best to leave Y/N be.

With Y/N, About 10 minutes later...

She punched the bag over and over again.

She had been getting looks of pity from everyone in the tower.

"I...Don't...Need...Pity." Y/N said with gritted teeth and punched the bag for emphasis with each word. "Not...At...All."

And with the last punch, the bag went flying off the hook and slid a short distance across the floor.

"You know..." A familiar voice said as it entered her gym. "You remind me a lot of me a little while after I got out of the ice."

Y/N panted and snagged her water bottle off of the ground near her gym bag. She greedily gulped the refreshing substance down until the bottle was half empty before turning to look at Steve. "Yeah, well, going to sleep in the 1940's and waking up in 2011 is a lot different than losing friggin' fire powers you've had for most of your life."

He chuckled softly and picked up another punching bag and hung it on the hook. "True. Still, it doesn't mean you should work yourself too hard on a punching bag."

Y/N nodded slowly, not making eye contact as she unwrapped the gauze from her hands to replace it. "I could say the same to you, Captain."

Steve watched as she replaced the gauze and wrapped it around her now bruised knuckles. He saw that she was slightly wincing in pain as she was wrapping her second hand.

"Here." Steve said as he came up to her and took her hand, finishing wrapping it for her.

"Thanks." Y/N muttered.

She brushed past him and headed straight for the punching bag.

"What are you going to do though?" He asked as Y/N got into a punching position.

"I don't know, Steve. I really don't know." And with that, she began punching the bag again.

Steve watched her for a moment before just sighing and walking out of her gym, leaving her to her thoughts.


	2. Another Door Opens

_2 weeks later_...

Y/N sat at a small café table in Times Square, with her chin resting in one of her hands and a cup of hot tea in the other.

She had been mulling over her thoughts very deeply the past couple of weeks. Ever since she had lost her fire ability she had felt powerless. Everyone had tried to convince her otherwise.

It was hard though, having them say one thing, but her feeling the complete opposite.

Her one major advantage had been her fire power. Her hand-to-hand combat skills were good, but they weren't outstanding. She was able to defend herself if she needed to, but that was about it. The main reason Fury had asked her to be a part of the Avengers was because of her ability. He felt that she would make a good addition to the team, and that her powers would be a good asset. And he had been right...

It HAD been.

Her fire ability had come in handy many many times on various missions she had been on with everyone. But now that she wasn't physically able to do that anymore, she didn't have many other viable skills that she could use.

She couldn't go on missions anymore because of her lack of other skills, and the fact that Fury had actually told her she needed to take a break and figure out what her next move was going to be.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A male voice interrupted Y/N from her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Y/N turned her head and lowered her sunglasses to look at the man more clearly. "Truthfully, not really."

The man gave her a small smile, taking seat across from her and holding out his hand for her to shake. "Jared. Jared Padalecki."

Y/N perched her sunglasses on top of her head and returned the smile, shaking his hand. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N). It's very nice to meet meet you, Jared. Or should I say Sam Winchester?"

Jared tilted his head back, laughing. "I was hoping you might recognize me."

"Why's that?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Because I recognize you." He answered simply.

Y/N almost choked on her drink. "Y-you do?"

"Of course." He replied with a genuine smile. "You're part of the Avengers. Everyone knows you guys."

Y/N let out small chuckle and looked down at her fingers as they tapped against her tea glass. "Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been Avenging lately."

Jared looked at her sad expression, taking her hand in his. "Hey, are you alright?"

Y/N looked from their linked hands to his face. "That's the second time you've asked me that."

"Yeah, well, I was sitting over there with my wife, Genevieve, and noticed you looked a little down."

Y/N glanced over to where he pointed and noticed a woman sitting by herself. She smiled sweetly and waved at Y/N.

Y/N looked back at Jared. "You know, you're very observant."

"Yes." He replied. "Now, you can tell me what's wrong if you want. I hate seeing people sad."

Y/N sighed. "Well, then I guess my problem starts here..."

_A little over an hour later_...

"...And I know the team has been trying to tell me everything's gonna turn out alright, but it's hard, you know? Losing something that you've known and have used almost your entire life."

Jared's wife Genevieve, who had come and joined them at the table, rubbed Y/N's arm comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, hon." She said sympathetically. "I know it must be hard, but you should listen to your friends. Everything happens for a reason. You know the phrase 'When one door closes, another one opens.'. You must have something else you're good at. If you're not able to go out in the field anymore, there's gotta be something else you can do."

Y/N smiled sadly. "Thank you, Gen."

"She's right, you know." Jared chimed in from his seat across from them. "Do you have any other skills that you can use to do something else with?"

"Well, before I was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., I went to college and got two degrees. One in History and one in Theater Arts. I can sing a little, but that's not really anything. I can-"

"Wait." Jared cut her off, sitting up straighter in his chair. "You say you got a degree in Theater Arts?"

"Mm-hm..." Y/N answered, with her and Genevieve both eyeing him questioningly.

"This is perfect!" He exclaimed, whipping out his phone and typing on it furiously.

"Jared, sweetie, what are you getting at?" Genevieve asked curiously.

Jared quickly glanced up. "Sera, Bob, and Eric have been working relentlessly trying to find someone for that new character."

Genevieve quickly nodded. "Yeah, I remember you telling me that they were having trouble finding someone."

Y/N glanced around at their surroundings before leaning in closer to whisper only to the them. "Wait, are you trying to say that..."

She trailed off as she noticed Jared's smile growing larger.

"You've got an acting degree." He pointed out. "You know how things work. You might just be what we need."

Y/N let out a half laugh of disbelief as she leaned back in her chair a little. "This was definitely not how I was expecting the day to go."

Genevieve laughed and put an arm around Y/N's shoulders. "Trust me, hon. If things go well, you'll definitely have a good time. But I must warn you: Once you're in the SPN family, there's no getting out."

That just made Y/N giggle and shake her head as she wondered what lie ahead.

_3 weeks later_...

"Are you sure you wanna move all the way to Texas to become a history professor?" Natasha asked as she and Wanda helped Y/N pack up her things in her room.

"She is right." Wanda said. "You could always just stay here. In the city. You wouldn't have to go far to teach."

Y/N smiled slightly as she took down a painting from her wall. "I know I could. But, I'm not much use to S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. And Hydra knows I'm no longer a threat to them. So it's safe now if I move away from here. I kinda want to start fresh, you know? It's not like I won't ever talk to you guys though. I'll call and come visit as much as I can."

"We know." Wanda answered with a laugh as she hip-bumped Y/N a little. "We're just going to miss you when you're not here."

"Yeah." Tony agreed as he and Steve entered the room to grab a couple of boxes to take down to a moving truck. "You're not gonna be here when we all watch Supernatural together."

"He's right." Steve agreed as he hoisted a box up into his arms. "That's the only show that all of us like. It won't be the same if you're not here to watch it with us."

Y/N chuckled knowingly. "Trust me, guys. I'm sure you will all get through it just fine."

_Oh if they only knew what she was up to..._


	3. Supernatural Secret

_2 months later_...

Everyone just sat around in the lounge just doing mindless activities like channel surfing, internet surfing, or even actual virtual surfing on the Xbox.

"So, how's Y/N doing? Have you talked to her?" Bruce asked Natasha as he sat down across from her at the dining table.

"Yeah. She's said she's doing well. Making good friends with some of the teachers she's been working with at the university she's working at. Apparently all the students love her, too." Natasha replied.

Bruce nodded. "Did she mention any teachers in particular?"

"Yeah." She replied.  "She said there's a Dmitri and a Mark she's gotten along with very well. Also, she said there are two other teachers named Deanna and Samantha who like to play pranks on her in their free time. Although, she did say she got Dmitri and Mark to help her get them back."

"At least she's happy." Bruce pointed out before he was cut off by an excited laugh from Clint.

"What is it, brother Barton?" Thor asked curiously as he munched on a pop-tart next to Loki as they sat at the kitchen island.

"Guys, guess what!" Clint said excitedly as he made his way out from behind the kitchen island, coming to stand in the middle of the space that separated the actual lounge area from the dining area.

"Tell us already, Legolas." Tony said as he took a sip of his Scotch.

"I was just scrolling through Facebook and came across a new Entertainment Magazine article link."

"Read it to us." Pietro said as he threw a Rubiks cube up and down, catching it each time. He sat next to Bucky and Wanda who were playing a surfing game on the Xbox.

On Clint's phone screen:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** 'Big News For Supernatural Fans!' **   
_Do you guys remember Supernatural's season 6 finale? We're sure that you do. SPOILER ALERT!!! Were you mad at our dear Castiel for killing Balthazar? We're sure that you were. Well, don't fret. It was just announced on Twitter earlier today by Mr. Eric Kripke himself that our favorite sass-filled, wine drinking, sarcastic as hell angel will be returning to the CW drama when it comes back early this fall. Here's a tweet posted by Misha Collins just a couple hours ago._

* * *

 

(It was a picture of Misha with his arms around one Mr. Sebastian Roché, both men having big smiles on their face.)

” **@mishacollins:** _Came into work today and was greeted with this! Apparently I didn’t kill him as much as I thought I did. Welcome back, brother._ #lookwhosback #backagain #balthazar #undeadangel @sebroche”

* * *

 

Are you as excited as we are?! We're pretty sure that you are. Even as exciting as this news is, it's not the only piece of SPN news we have for you. There has been speculation that the writers of the show have been looking for a way to bring a little something new into the mix of this wild and gripping fantasy world. What is that something new you ask? Well, it comes in the form of a new character. Not only that, but a new FEMALE character. It is painfully obvious that female characters haven't done too well on the show in the past. But, something tells us that this new character might just have a little better luck. Why do we say that you ask? Just take a look at this very recent Instagram picture posted by Jared Padalecki.

* * *

 

(It was a picture of Jared, Jensen, Misha and Mark Sheppard all together with a woman standing in front of them, holding  a big black question mark on a piece of cardboard in front of her face.)

” **@jaredpadalecki:** _It seems that we’ve gained a new cast member. She told me to tell you guys hi! :) She’s actually really sweet. I think you guys are gonna like her  Now, don’t go asking me who she is. You’ll find out on the season premiere..._ ;) #spnfamily #mystery #newcastmember @jensenackles @misha @realmarksheppard”

* * *

 

As you can see, whoever the mystery woman behind the question mark is, she's sure to make a big impact on Sam and Dean. Supernatural comes back to the CW early this October. We know you'll be watching...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Clint finished reading the article, he looked up at everyone else. "This. Is. Awesome."

Steve had a smile on his face, happy about the new information.

Tony nodded approvingly while Pietro, Bucky and Wanda could barely contain their fangirling.

Thor had a big grin on his face while Loki just looked intrigued by the information. He and Thor had both grown quite fond of the Midguardian television show.

Bruce and Natasha both looked happy as well. The two of them had even identified themselves with Sam and Dean. Natasha saw herself more as a Dean, given that she was the more shoot-now-and-ask-questions-later type. And Bruce saw himself more as a Sam, given that he preferred to be gentle, but would fight if he had to.

Well, let the speculation begin...

_1 month and 3 weeks later, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_...

Everyone was gathered at the big house Jensen rented whenever filming was going on. They were all gonna watch the Supernatural season premiere, which was due to air in just one week for everyone else.

Y/N was sitting on the large leather couch in the living room, laughing along with Jensen and Jared as they watched Misha and Sebastian roughhouse playfully in the middle of the living room floor. Mark Sheppard sat in an armchair just looking amused at the whole situation.

"Jump on his back, Seb!" Y/N exclaimed with a laugh as Jensen's daughter JJ crawled over from his lap to hers.

"Argh." Misha grunted in surprise as Sebastian did indeed jump onto his back and latch on.

JJ giggled as she sat in Y/N's lap, making her grin down at the little girl.

"Okay, here we go." Genevieve said as she and Jensen's wife Danneel entered from the kitchen holding a tray of drinks and two big bowls of popcorn.

"Yummy!" Jared and Genevieve's two sons, Tom and Shep exclaimed as they ran to the coffee table from where they were playing with a train set that was set up near the stairs.

"Okay." Sebastian said as he oh so dramatically hopped off of Misha's back, letting said man stand back up straight.

"I'm never letting him do that again." Misha said as he stretched out his arms, causing his back to crack a little.

"Oh, come on. You know you love me." Sebastian said cheekily as he took a seat next to Y/N on the couch.

"No, but I think someone else does." Misha retorted, winking at Y/N.

She gasped, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Misha!"

Genevieve and Danneel laughed as they took seats next to their husbands.

"Alright, everyone." Jensen said as he clapped his hands, making the lights turn off. He then grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table, turning the television on. "Let the fun begin."

As the 'THEN' screen started to play, Y/N couldn't help but smile as she glanced at all the people around her.

Misha and Mark had become like best friends to Y/N in the almost 4 month time span she had known them. They were the people who she could talk to about anything. They were her confidants.

There was Jared and Jensen who had become like her big brothers that would mess with her all the time, but would also be caring towards her in her times of sadness about missing everyone back in New York.

There was also their wives who had become like sisters to her. They had even had a couple of girls' nights in, given that they were trying to keep Y/N out of the public eye until after the season premier so as not to spoil the surprise.

There was also Jared and Gen's two sons, and Jensen and Danneel's daughter. Those three kids just brightened her day whenever she saw them. The same even went for Misha's son and daughter. They would've been at the house with everyone, but we're back at home with their mom Victoria, or Vicki, as she told Y/N to call her.

Then finally there was Sebastian. Y/N wasn't really sure how she felt about Sebastian. He made her laugh. He'd even jumped in front of her and took a pie to the face so she wouldn't have to. That was definitely an interesting day on set. The two of them would even sneak away during night shoots and go and grab some sort of takeout for dinner. Overall, Sebastian was great. Y/N had a feeling he felt that way towards her.

As Sebastian watched the episode, he leaned his lead down sideways a little to whisper in Y/N's ear. "Your character is amazing, darling. People are going to love you."

With JJ nestled in her lap, Y/N smiled a little, blushing slightly from the compliment as she leaned back against Sebastian's arm that rested on the back of the couch.

Genevieve was cuddled up to Jared and Danneel was cuddled up to Jensen.   
Mark sat by himself in the armchair as he watched his character Crowley say something sassy to Sam and Dean.   
Misha sat back against the coffee table with Jared and Gen's two sons leaning against him on either side.   
And Y/N sat leaning against Sebastian with little adorable JJ leaning back against her.

Even though Y/N was still missing everyone back in New York, she was so happy that she had such an awesome group of people to help her along.

She just hoped that the team would be as happy for her. She knew they were going to be watching the premier in a week. It was what she had done with them in the past.

Man, were they gonna be shocked...


	4. Secret’s Out

_1 week later, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Avengers Tower, Lounge_...

"Come on, guys!" Clint yelled out from his spot between Natasha and Wanda on the large couch.

"Coming!" Pietro replied as he quickly zipped around the kitchen, making popcorn.

"Man, it's gonna be weird not having Y/N here to watch this with us." Steve commented as he took a seat next to Tony and Bucky, with everyone being completely oblivious to a certain woman watching from the air vents.

As everyone watched the 'THEN' sequence play, Y/N sat comfortably within the air vents, texting Sebastian.

' ** _Are you seriously in the air vents watching them watch the show?_ -Seb** '

' ** _Yes. Clint and I used to sneak around through the vents all the time when we were bored._ -Y/N/N** '

**_':) You're crazy, darling. Do you know that?_ -Seb** '

**_'I'm well aware. :) Oh, text you in a little bit. The show's actually starting._ -Y/N/N** '

Back on the couch with everyone else...

( _A/N: Character you play on Supernatural - Sienna._ )

_On the TV screen_...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **NOW**

_Some time in the somewhat distant future..._

The camera pans through a shot of the bunker library until it comes across a woman with her head down, reading a lore book.

She finally looks up and smiles. "Oh, hey. Didn't see ya there. I'm Sienna. I would tell you a little bit more about myself, but I have a feeling you're gonna be getting to know me very well in the coming months. Sam and Dean might tell you I'm a bit of a sassy person who doesn't like to take crap from anyone. And they might be right on that. Although, I think it might be best if  we go back to the beginning of when I first met them. Because the circumstances that brought us together, well, they were definitely something neither of them, or Cas, was expecting."

**SUPERNATURAL**

_Present day..._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat around the lounge, mouths agape in shock at what they were watching on the television screen.

They watched as a young woman with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes walked down a somewhat secluded road towards the bunker. It panned down to reveal a 'Men of Letters' symbol etched necklace around her neck.

The whole team watched as the opening credits played across the screen as the woman continued silently making her way towards the entrance of the bunker.

Starring  
Jared Padalecki  
:  
:  
Jensen Ackles  
:  
:  
Misha Collins  
:  
:  
Mark A. Sheppard   
:  
:  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N)  
:  
:  
Guest Starring  
Sebastian Roché

"That sneaky little..." Natasha murmured with an ever growing grin plastered across her face.

"She tricked all of us." Bruce commented, eating popcorn as his eyes were completely focused on the screen.

_A little later_...

It was about halfway through the episode, and Y/N's character, Sienna, was having a sort of bitch-fight with Sam and Dean.

On the tv screen:  
\--------------------------------

"Look." Sienna started as she leaned a little over the table with the big map on it. "I know you two don't know me very well, and have no reason to trust me. But I have family connections to the Men of Letters just like you."

"Okay, then tell us." Dean began. "If you're so willing to help us, then why won't you tell us what brought you here? It almost seems like you're not telling us something."

Sienna sighed and turned away from them and walked a few steps away. As it looked like she was thinking, that famous fluttering of wings was heard. The shot switched back to Sam and Dean to show that Castiel was now standing next to them.

"Okay..." Sienna started as she turned back around to face them. She looked momentarily stunned to now see Cas, but recovered quickly while shaking her head. "You really wanna know what brought me here?"

"Yes, now please just tell us already." Sam said as kindly as possible.

Sienna smiled and bowed her head slightly, murmuring to herself. "Balthazar, if you can hear this, you can come out now."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel squinted, analyzing her as he tilted his head.

She smiled and nodded her head at something behind them. "That."

The shot spins to reveal Balthazar standing at the entrance of the library.

"Hello, boys." He greeted with that smirk of his. "It's been a while."

And that's where the show cut to commercial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay," Tony started as the commercials were rolling. "is it me, or is Y/N quite possibly the greatest at being able to keep something like this from us?"

"I don't know." A very familiar voice said from above. Suddenly, Y/N dropped down from the vents in the ceiling, standing in between the whole team and the television. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Oh my God!" Natasha and Wanda gasped and jumped up, hugging Y/N.

Y/N laughed as she pulled away from them. "It's so great to see you guys."

Everyone smiled and hugged her, saying hello. Thor just about crushed her in one of his famous bearhugs.

"You have been greatly missed, Lady Y/N!" Thor exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Thor." Y/N said trying to regain oxygen to her lungs.

"Okay, real quick question before the show comes back on." Clint said as Y/N took a seat between him and Wanda. "How in the hell did you pull this off?"

Y/N just giggled and shook her head. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't really me. Let's just say a chance meeting in Times Square with a moose-sized man and his wife kind of changed things for me."

Everyone just nodded slowly before they all snapped their attentions back towards the screen as the show resumed.

_About 28 minutes later..._

On tv screen:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, maybe you're not so bad after all." Dean said half-jokingly as he walked towards the Impala, Sienna at his side. Sam chatted with Castiel and Balthazar as the three of them walked a short distance behind.

Sienna laughed softly, ducking her head slightly. "Thanks... I hope I didn't hurt your shoulder too bad when I decapitated that vampire."

"Nah..." Dean said as he rolled his shoulder back a little, testing the muscle. "You didn't really have much clearance on the hit anyway... Listen... Uh, if you don't have anywhere to stay, the bunker's got plenty of spare rooms."

Sienna lifted her head to look at Dean directly as they reached the Impala. She smiled at him. "You know, I think I might just take you up on that offer. But, you know if I do that, then you know what that means."

"Yeah..." Dean sighed and glanced at Balthazar as he stood a short distance away with Cas and Sam on the other side of the car. He looked back at Sienna. "At least I know that if I, Sam or Cas can't be there to help protect you, then at least he'll be there."

She laughed and patted Dean on the shoulder. "They don't call 'em a guardian angel for nothing."

Dean just smirked and nodded his head slightly.

"Hey," Sam started as he, Cas and Balthazar made their way to the Impala. "So what do we do now?"

"There's a little Shawarma joint just a few miles from here. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?" Sienna suggested.

"Meat?" Dean questioned. "Sounds good to me."

With that, he slid into the driver's seat with Sam sliding into the passenger seat soon after.

"We do not require sustenance, but we will meet you there." Castiel said before fluttering into thin air.

"See you there, darling." Balthazar bid a temporary farewell before disappearing himself.

Sienna just smiled and opened the door to the backseat, but not before shooting a wink in the camera's direction.

And that was where the scene faded to black and the end credits started rolling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N smiled wide as Tony turned the tv off. He turned to look in her direction, smiling at her. "Was that little wink and that Shawarma reference for us?"

Y/N giggled. "I may or may not have improvised that bit. The writers didn't mind. But yeah, had to give a little nod to you guys."

"Printzessa, you were great." Pietro said kindly.

"Thanks, Piet." She said softly.

"So, can you tell us what's gonna happen next? Hmm...?" Clint asked eagerly.

Y/N just laughed. "Sorry, Hawk, but I am bound by the oath of Chuck himself to not say anything."

Clint gave her a pouty face and started to sulk as he shoveled more popcorn into his mouth.

"So, how long are you here for?" Steve asked.

"A can stay a couple of days." She replied. "But, I have to fly back to Vancouver by Friday evening. We're doing some on location shooting this weekend."

"Well then," Tony started. "Let's make the most of it."

_2 months later, Early December_...

Wanda and Pietro walked through the cold and snowy streets of New York City, doing a little Christmas shopping. As they were walking by a news stand, a certain woman on the cover of 'Entertainment Magazine' caught their eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
' ** _Former Avenger Turned Actress_** '

\- _How Y/N coped with being forced out of the field and being thrusted into a world not her own._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda smiled and picked up the magazine, flipping through the pages with Pietro peering down at it over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a picture of Mark Sheppard sitting down in a large circle chair with Y/N on the side, leaning against him. Mark had his arm around her waist, with his hand resting lightly on her hip. It almost had a sort of 'Mad Men' look to it.

<><><><><><>  
Another picture that Wanda flipped to was of Y/N and Jensen. Jensen stood behind Y/N with his arms wrapped around her as they looked at the camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda kept flipping through the pages and came across a few more pictures with Y/N being photographed with Jared, Misha, and Sebastian.

"Wow, seems she's adjusting well to a different life." Pietro commented.

"Da." Wanda agreed. She flipped the magazine shut and turned around to face Pietro. "Let's go pay for this so we can show the others."

Pietro smirked and snatched the magazine from his sister, zipping away before returning not 10 seconds later. "Done. Let's go."

Wanda just rolled her eyes at her brother, looping her arm through his as they continued their way down the busy street.


	5. Jimmy Fallon

_A few weeks later, New York City, New York, Jimmy Fallon_...

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Y/N and Sebastian were backstage getting ready for Jimmy to introduce them, Sebastian wearing a classic two piece suit while Y/N was wearing a Christmas-y looking dress that had a red skirt that went to just above her knees.

_On stage with Jimmy_...

"Okay, so my guests for tonight are two people who have made quite a stir in the world of demons, ghosts and vampires in very recent months." Jimmy explained to the audience. "Please welcome, from the CW drama, Supernatural: (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Sebastian Roché!"

The audience clapped as Y/N and Sebastian emerged from behind the curtain, waving and smiling. They walked over to Jimmy, with Y/N giving Jimmy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Sebastian giving him a firm handshake. They all sat down, with Y/N taking the seat closest to Jimmy.

"Well, it's great to have you here, guys. Welcome to the show. Merry Christmas." Jimmy greeted.

"Merry Christmas. Thank you, it's great to be here." Y/N said smiling cheerily.

"Yes, thanks for having us." Sebastian agreed.

"Okay, so why don't we get right down to business. Y/N, why don't you tell me, what's it been like for you this year with so much change happening in your life?"

Y/N laughed a little. "Well, to tell you the truth, it's been absolutely wonderful. A bit challenging at first, you know? Going from fighting with actual fire to having to try and keep a straight face while shooting a scene when Jared or Misha is making faces from behind the camera crew."

Jimmy laughed along with the audience.

"And Sebastian," Jimmy started. "what's it like coming back to work on a show you haven't been on in nearly six years?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Honestly, it's been great. When I got the call saying they wanted to bring Balthazar back, I was a bit surprised at first; but I jumped at the chance to do it."

"And coming back to work was made even better when I ran into this lovely woman my first day back on the job." Sebastian commented as he took Y/N's hand in his, making her smile at him. That earned an 'aww' from the audience and a somewhat knowing smile from Jimmy.

_A tiny bit later_...

"Okay, so Supernatural just aired it's Christmas episode last night, and there was one particular scene that involved the two of you that was actually quite adorable, considering some of the stuff that's been on the show in the past." Jimmy said as he sat at his desk, talking to Y/N and Sebastian. "Let's take a look at that scene."

Everyone turned their attention to big screen in the studio.

On screen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sienna walked into the living room of the bunker, talking on her phone. "Yes, Dean... Yes, yes, I'm fine. You and Sam just get back here in one piece. You'll have to take a good look at what I've done with the place. It looks like Christmas threw up everywhere... Well, it's your fault for telling me to stay here while you and Sam went and checked out that lead in the next town over. Christmas time is here, Dean-O... Feliz Navidad, Winchester. See y'all when you get back."

And with that, she hung up the phone and took a glance around the room. The fireplace was lit. The small-ish six foot Christmas tree was up and decorated. A few stalkings even hung from the mantle on the fireplace.

Then there was a fluttering of wings that came from behind Sienna, making her spin and come face-to-face with Balthazar.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Balthazar greeted in his smooth British accent.

Sienna smiled brightly at him. "Merry Christmas, Balthazar... What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't just come and visit my favorite human and bid her a merry Christmas?" He asked with a slight smile as he 'poofed' up a mug of eggnog, handing it to Sienna.

She just laughed and shook her head, taking a sip of the eggnog as she sat down on the sofa. "You can, but you usually have something really important to say if you just suddenly pop up out of nowhere."

Balthazar sat down next to her and just let out a breathy chuckle, looking down at his lap. "I do suppose you're right. I did come here for a reason. An important reason."

Sienna smiled kindly at him, setting her mug down on the coffee table before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Bal, what is it?"

He took a deep breath before reaching into his inside jacket pocket and pulling out a necklace.

It was a blue stone in the shape of a heart encased by angel wings.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Balthazar said softly as he got up and went behind her to place the necklace around her neck.

Sienna looked down at it as it was placed around her neck. She noticed it glowed slightly when it first touched her skin before it dulled to a normal looking blue stone.

"Balthazar... It's beautiful. Thank you. You didn't have to." She said softly as she lightly traced the heart with her fingertip.

Balthazar smiled as he came back around to sit beside Sienna again. "Believe me, darling, I wanted to. I'm assuming you saw it glow a little just a second ago?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I wasn't gonna say anything. You know?"

"Good." Balthazar told her. "This gift is strictly between you and I. The reason for the glow was... Well, it was... it was a tiny bit of my grace..."

Sienna's eyes widened. "Balthazar, why wou-"

"I know, I know." He said, cutting her off. "It's a lot. But, darling Sienna, you are the only one that I trust to keep that little bit of grace safe."

Sienna looked down at the stone for a moment before looking back at Balthazar. "Why?"

He reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it up and holding it in both of his. "Because... Like I said earlier, you are my favorite human. I'm your guardian angel, and I... I want to know that a piece of me is physically always with you."

She smiled at him, a single tear rolling down the side of her face. She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you, Balthazar..."

"You're welcome, darling..." He smiled as he hugged her before  pulling away, kissing her on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The audience clapped loudly as the scene ended and the conversation with Y/N and Sebastian resumed.

"See what I mean? That was great!" Jimmy said jovially.

Sebastian laughed. "Thank you."

"So, Y/N," Jimmy began. "What have the Avengers thought about you doing this?"

She smiled. "They've been amazingly supportive. After I had to quit fighting with them, they made sure that I wasn't too down on myself."

Jimmy smiled at that. "And to kind of stem from that, how did the opportunity for Supernatural come about?"

Y/N kinda laughed at that. "Well, let's just say that a chance meeting with Jared and his wife pretty much changed things for me."

_A little later_...

( **A/N: The following game is entirely based off of an actual episode of The Tonight Show that had Salma Hayek.** )

"Welcome back to The Tonight Show, everybody." Jimmy's right hand man, Steve Higgins began as the show came back from commercial. "I'm Steve Higgins, and we're about to play our favorite animal trivia game called 'Pup Quiz'!"

The audience clapped as the game introduction tune played, with little recorded dog barks.

"Playing tonight we have the host of The Tonight Show, Mr. Jimmy Fallon." Higgins said as the camera showed Jimmy reclining in a nice leather recliner. The camera then switched to a shot of Y/N and Sebastian both sitting in another chair identical to Jimmy's. "And from the CW drama, Supernatural: We have (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Sebastian Roché!"

The game was usually played with Jimmy going up against just one other person, but since there were two, Y/N was partially sitting in Sebastian's lap. Not that he minded though.

"Now, we haven't played this game in a while, and our last group of puppies got a bit too big for us to be able to play this. But, we have since then been fortunate enough to acquire a brand new batch of adorable Golden Retriever puppies. And with the help of online votes all the puppies have been named." Steve Higgins explained. "So, without further adieu, the first puppy up for grabs is one Mr. Misha Collins."

Y/N and Sebastian both busted out laughing. The audience laughed and 'awed' at the adorable puppy.

"This should be good. I hope Misha's watching this." Y/N commented we a big smile.

"Now, here's how the game works," Higgins began. "I'm going to be asking you guys animal trivia questions, and if you answer them correctly you'll win an adorable Golden Retriever puppy. If you answer them incorrectly, your opponent gets the puppy. First person, or in Y/N and Sebastian's case: persons, to collect five puppies is the 'Pup Quiz' champion. "

The puppy in Higgins' arms started to lick the cards that had the answers on them. It was just too adorable for words.

"Misha's cheating, he's licking the answers." Sebastian said with laugh.

"Does it feel weird saying that?" Jimmy asked, laughing.

"You should have Misha on your show, Jimmy. Then you'll know..." Y/N said with a big grin.

The earned another laugh from the audience before Higgins began the game.

"Okay, Y/N, Sebastian; since you're our guests, you get to answer to the first question. You'll either win Misha,... or you'll lose Misha." The camera showed a quick close-up of puppy Misha as it started licking Higgins' hand. "Okay, so the first question is: What is the only breed of dog that doesn't bark? Is it A: Shiba Inu? B: Chihuahua? Or C: the Basenji?"

Y/N and Sebastian shared a quick look before Sebastian answered.

"The Basenji."

"That is correct!"  Higgins exclaimed as he walked over and handed them little puppy Misha.

"Awwww." Y/N gushed as the puppy was placed in Sebastian's lap and then crawled over to into hers. "You might just be more adorable than the other Misha. Don't tell him I said that though."

"It's not fair. It's two against one!" Jimmy complained playfully.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. The next question is yours." Higgins mock-assured him.

Jimmy looked like he was getting into competitive mode, patting the arms of the recliner. "Come on, puppy. I want a puppy."

"Okay, this next question, if Jimmy gets it right, he will win Mr. Crowley." The made everyone laugh. These puppies names were great. "Okay, so question number two is: Which of the following is not a real fish? Is it A: the Blobfish? B: the Assfish? Or C: the Humpfish?"

Y/N sniggered. "The Assfish? That can't be right."

"See, see, you're just trying to psych me out because you think my brain's automatically gonna go there. So, let's see..." Jimmy rubbed his chin while thinking. "I mean, come on... I.. I gotta say the Assfish. It's just has to be."

"And you are... Wrong!" Higgins exclaimed. The audience clapped and 'awed' for Jimmy's effort. "The correct answer is C. Humpfish."

With that, puppy Crowley was brought out and place in the middle of Sebastian and Y/N. Little puppy Misha was now trying to climb up in between Sebastian and Y/N to sit on their shoulders. Little puppy Crowley just kind of turned around once in a circle before plopping down to rest in Sebastian's lap.

"This is probably the most adorable thing I've ever done." Sebastian chuckled as he rubbed puppy Misha's back as he licked the side of his face.

Suddenly the recorded dog bark sounded throughout the studio.

"Uh-oh! You know what that means." Higgins said. "That's means it's time for 'double puppardy'. This question is for two puppies, and Y/N and Sebastian, it is your question."

"Okay..." Y/N sighed dreamily as adorable puppy Misha nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Which US President had a pet opossum named Mr. Protection? Was it A: Thomas Jefferson? B: Teddy Roosevelt? Or was it C: Benjamin Harrison?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and shot a glance at Y/N as he absentmindedly stroked puppy Crowley's head. "I have no idea... What do you think, darling?"

Y/N pursed her lips in though as she scratched behind puppy Misha's ears. "Hmm... Roosevelt?"

"Ooh, I'm sorry. That is wrong!" Higgins' exclaimed. "The correct answer is Benjamin Harrison. Bring out the puppies!"

"Yeah!" Jimmy fist-pumped into the air.

"That's double puppy." Higgins said as two more puppies were brought out and placed on Jimmy's lap. "You've won one Gabriel and one Sam Winchester!"

Y/N grinned at the sheer adorableness of the puppy's on Jimmy's lap.

"*cough* Sabriel *cough*" Sebastian mumbled, clearing his throat afterwards. Y/N giggled.

The two puppies started climbing around on Jimmy's lap, with puppy Gabriel even putting his two front paws on Jimmy's chest. Jimmy laughed and scratched behind puppy Gabriel's ear. "This is one of my favorite games."

"Alright, question number three is for you, Jimmy." Higgins began. "Which of these real birds is also known as the timberdoodle? Is it A: Tufted Titmouse? B: Moustached Puffbird? Or C: American Woodcock?"

"Hmm. Hehehe." Jimmy kinda giggled as puppy Sam started nipping at his suit sleeve. "I'm gonna have to go with the Tufted Titmouse."

The buzzer buzzed, signaling Jimmy got it wrong.

"Ooh, that's is wrong! Y/N and Sebastian get a puppy. They get one Mr. Jensen Ackles."

The audience laughed as the puppy was brought out and placed in the middle of Y/N and Sebastian. It started sniffing around until it just let out a little puppy yawn, plopping itself down in Y/N's lap.

"Awww..." Y/N let out at how adorable the puppies were being. Puppy Crowley and puppy Jensen Ackles were asleep in Y/N and Sebastian's laps, and puppy Misha started to climbed up sideways on Sebastian. "I love this game..."

Suddenly the recorded bark sounded again, signaling...

"You know what that sound means. It's time for 'final puppardy'!" Higgins explained. "This question is worth all of your opponents puppies, and the game. Pick up the boards and the markers beside you."

Y/N looked to her left and grabbed the dry-erase board from the small end-table.

"Okay, so write down the answer to this question. Whoever gets the closest to the correct answer will be the 'Pup Quiz' champion. Or champions?"

Y/N and Sebastian grinned and had a competitive stare down with Jimmy.

"The question is," Higgins began dramatically. "How many different dogs played the character Lassie? You have ten seconds, starting... Now!"

"Oh, this question was made for me." Y/N grinned as she quickly uncapped the marker to write down the answer.

Sebastian glanced down at her as she scribbled down the answer. "Do you really know this?"

"Are you kidding? I grew up watching Lassie." Y/N said, not looking away from the board.

The Jeopardy tune in bark-form started to play.

Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.   
Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.  
Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.  
Bark.   
Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.  
Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.  
Bark.

"Is it 1,000? Is it a million? What is it?!" Higgins asked enthusiastically.

BUZZ!!!

"Alright, Jimmy. You first." Higgins instructed.

Jimmy smiled and turned his board around to reveal a three. "Tres."

"Y/N, Sebastian, what is your answer?" Higgins asked.

Y/N grinned and turned the board around, holding it above her head. "Eleven!"

"And you are right! The correct answer IS eleven, you win!" Higgins exclaimed as he started to bring the two puppies Jimmy had over to Y/N and Sebastian.

Y/N smiled wide as the puppies started crawling all over her. "Best Christmas ever."

Sebastian smiled down at her, feeling happy that she was happy.

_A little bit later_...

Y/N was placing a few things in her bag as she hung back in a dressing room. She spun around when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called over to whoever was on the other side.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Jimmy asked as he entered.

Y/N smiled at him. "Of course not. What can I do for you, Jimmy?"

"Well, I have a gift for you. It's not actually from me, but... Here ya go." Jimmy said as he stepped aside.

"Come on, Balthazar." He cooed to a tiny adorable golden fluffball.

Y/N quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but quickly replaced that with a giant grin when the puppy came around the corner.

Y/N crouched down and held out her arms to the little puppy. It tentatively made its way before it was scooped up into Y/N arms.

She stood back up and smiled down at the puppy in her arms before looking back to Jimmy. "What's this for?"

He gave her a knowing smile. "I think you'll have to ask him."

And with that, Sebastian came around the corner and into the dressing room. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"No problem. Merry Christmas, guys." He said kindly before exiting the dressing room, shutting the door behind him.

Y/N smiled at the Sebastian. "You got me a puppy?"

"I hope you don't mind." Sebastian said.

Y/N shook her head as she scratched behind the puppy's ears. "No, no, I don't mind. I've actually been thinking about getting a pet. It gets lonely sometimes at my apartment in Vancouver."

"Did you read his collar yet?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Uh-uh." Y/N answered slowly, looking down at the small red collar around puppy Balthazar's neck. She gently took a hold of the dog tag and saw ' ** _Balthazar_** ' engraved on the front. She then flipped it over and stared at the engraving on the back. Her breath hitched when she saw what it was.

**_Be mine?_ -Sebastian**

Eyes slightly widened, Y/N looked up from the dog tag to stare at Sebastian. "Seb..."

"I know it may sound a bit cliché and all, but I th-" He didn't get a chance to finish before he was silenced with her Y/N's lips on his.

She pulled after a moment to stare up at his somewhat surprised face. "Yes. I thought you'd never ask."

Puppy Balthazar let out a little bark.

Sebastian and Y/N laughed happily at the little puppy in between them.

Sebastian then glanced back at Y/N. "Seems Balthazar's happy. You can change his name if you want..."

She looked down the puppy and smiled. "Nah... I think Balthazar suits him just fine."

He chuckled and took Y/N's chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Merry Christmas, darling."

She smiled up at him and leaned in for a sweet blissful kiss.

" _Hmm... A puppy and a boyfriend for Christmas? I'll take it._ " Y/N thought to herself as she basked in the cheerfulness of their cute intimate moment.


	6. DCcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s stuff from foreign languages (languages other than English) that is in the chapter. I’m using Google Translate, so forgive me if things aren’t right. :)

_3 1/2 months later, Early April, Washington DC_...

Steve smiled down at his phone screen as he sat down in a seat on Tony's private jet as it landed at the airport. He and the whole team were going to attend the 'Official Salute to Supernatural Convention' in Washington DC, or as it was also called, DCcon. It was the first time they were really going to get to see Y/N interact with the whole Supernatural cast in person.

"What are you all smiley at?" Natasha asked with a smile as she peered over Steve's shoulder from the seat behind him.

"Look how happy she looks." Steve said as he showed Natasha a picture of Y/N and Sebastian on Twitter.

* * *

 

(It was of the two of them riding in the backseat of a car. Y/N had her head on Sebastian's shoulder with just the biggest smile on her face.)

” **@sebroche:** _Headed to DCcon with this girl! Still trying to figure out why she said yes to dating me._ :) #spnfamily #dccon @y/n_y/l/n“

* * *

 

Natasha smiled down at the picture. "She does look rather happy, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, I saw a picture that Y/N posted on Instagram of them posing in front of the Hollywood sign a few weeks ago." Clint said as he laid sprawled on the private jet's couch. "All I gotta say, is if he hurts her, I won't hesitate to use one of my arrows on him."

"I think we all can agree that we'll do all that we can to protect her." Tony said as he nonchalantly sipped his drink the flight attendant brought him.

"You know," Bruce began. "in all the time that we've known Y/N, I don't think I've ever seen her so... content with life."

Pietro nodded in agreement. "I suppose she finally found what was right for her. Even though the circumstances that made her do so were not great, at least she's taken it in stride."

"Hopefully we'll get to meet Y/N's new man and see if he gets our 'Avengers' Seal of Approval'." Tony said as he stood up from his seat. "Well, let's get going. We don't wanna be late. I may be Tony Stark, but I don't think they'll hold the convention up just for us."

_Convention center, Green Room_...

"Thanks again, Gen, for dog-sitting." Y/N smiled wide as she talked to Jared's wife Genevieve over Skype.

Genevieve just waved her off. "Oh it was no problem. The boys have been having a great time with him."

She angled the camera to show the Golden Retriever Sebastian had gotten Y/N for Christmas, playing with her and Jared's two sons. They were rolling around in the grass of the backyard of their house in Texas as Gen sat out on the patio.

"Balthazar..." Y/N cooed at the now medium-sized Golden Retriever. The dog stopped his movement of wrestling with Tom and Shep, and perked up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Hi, Auntie Y/N!" The two boys called out to her. Balthazar let out a bark as he panted, his tongue sticking out.

"Hi, boys." Y/N smiled and waved at them through the computer screen.

They waved back at her before they resumed playing with Balthazar.

Genevieve laughed, turning the screen back towards her. "They've been having a blast with him. Just last night Jared Skyped with the boys and read them a bedtime story while they both cuddled Balthazar in between them."

"Aww, I wish I could've seen that." Y/N smiled.

"Oh, I took pictures." Geniuses assured, grinning. "I text 'em to you later."

"Awesome." Y/N replied before peering over and behind the laptop screen at the sound of a loud thud. She just rolled her eyes playfully when she saw Sebastian wrestling with Jared. She looked back at Genevieve on the screen. "I'll talk you later, Gen. It seems that my boyfriend and your husband insist on acting like children."

"Don't listen to her!" Jared yelled out to Genevieve even though she couldn't see him.

Genevieve laughed. "Better go take care of them then. Talk to you later."

"Later." Y/N waved bye, shutting the laptop closed. She glanced around the room and noticed Misha, Matt Cohen and Osric Chau having a small sushi eating contest. She just smiled and shook her head at their antics. But, you know...

"申し分なく、男の子はどのように行うを見せてあげます。( _Alright, boys, let me show you how it's done._ )" Y/N said as she got up and made her way over to the table they were sitting at.

Sebastian immediately stopped his wrestling with Jared and quirked eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You speak Japanese, darling?"

She glanced back at him. "Being an ex-Avenger has its perks. I'm fluent in four other languages besides English."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked curiously.

Y/N smiled at him. "Well if I told you everything from the get go, then there wouldn't be many surprises later, now would there?"

"She's got you there." Matt laughed.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and looked at Jared to see him smirking at him. "Oh, shut up."

Y/N just laughed, turning back around to the table. "さて、男の子.3... 2... 1 つ.行く! ( _Okay, boys... And in three... two... one... GO!_ )"

And with that, Y/N, Misha, Matt and Osric began stuffing their faces with the many pieces of sushi.

_A bit later_...

Y/N leaned back on Sebastian's arm as it rested against the back of the couch in the Green Room.

Sebastian lightly rubbed her shoulder up and down as a question suddenly occurred to him. "Darling, you said you speak four other languages besides English. What are they?"

Y/N hummed in thought, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, you already know I can speak Japanese. But, I can also speak Spanish, Russian, and French."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "You speak French?"

She smiled knowingly at him. "Oui. ( _Yes._ )"

He grinned down at her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Vous êtes incroyable, ma chérie. Je t'aime. ( _You're amazing, darling. I love you._ )" He murmured as he pulled away from her.

Y/N looked so lovingly at him. That was the first time either of them said I Love you.

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Je t'aime aussi. ( _I love you, too._ )"

"Hey, French speaking lovebirds!" Richard Speight Jr. called over to them as he entered the Green Room. "Come on, it's time for your panel."

Y/N took a deep breath as she stood up. This was her first convention, so it was a little nerve wracking.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, kissing the top of her head. "You'll do great, darling. The fans are great people."

She smiled up at him as they walked out of the Green Room.

Let's hope he's right.

_Auditorium_...

All the Avengers sat towards the back so as not to draw any attention away from the convention itself. A few people had stopped them in the time they had been there to take pictures and what not, but for the most part everyone was just here for the Supernatural convention.

Everyone clapped as Rob Benedict and his band Louden Swain finished playing a song.

"Thank you, Rob. Great as always." Richard commented as came to center stage. "Alright, so our next two guests are who I'm pretty sure a bunch of us are quite eager to see. You have granted them the ship name Balthienna. Please welcome (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and Sebastian Roché!"

All the Avengers clapped along with the audience as their friend and former teammate emerged from behind the curtain with Sebastian.

"Thank you, thank you." Y/N laughed and grinned as she waved at the audience. She spoke into her microphone. "Wow, there really are a lot of you guys."

Sebastian chuckled and swung an arm around her shoulder, speaking into his microphone. "I'd go easy on her. She's a little nervous since this is her first convention."

"I think they'll be alright." Rob commented as he and his band started to exit the stage.

Y/N smiled at him. "Thank you, Rob."

"Anytime." He replied. "Later, guys."

"See ya later." Y/N said as she and Sebastian took seats on a couple of swivel stools. Y/N spun around, letting her inner child come out before she stopped herself as she came back to face the audience. "Alright, why don't we get started?..."

_A bit later_...

"... So yeah, I'd have to say that one of the most memorable times on set for me would have to be this one night, about 4 1/2 months ago. We were doing a night shoot and someone, that someone being Jared, decided it would be a good idea to go and use Jensen's truck to move everybody's trailers around while they were sleeping in them. Now, I'm not saying I was innocent in that. Believe me, I enjoyed it." Y/N explained. She had grown more relaxed now that the conversation had gotten going. "Surprisingly, no one woke up while him and I were doing that. It was actually pretty funny seeing how confused people were in the morning when they woke up in a completely different spot from where they were the night before."

"She's right." Sebastian agreed. "I went to sleep hours before with my trailer being next to Jensen's, and the next morning it being on the complete opposite side of the lot next to Mark Sheppard's."

The audience laughed loudly at that.

"Thank you." The fan that had asked the question said before stepping away from the microphone so the next person could come and ask something.

"Hi, my question is for both of you." A girl no older than 20 years old asked as she got up to the microphone, wearing a 'I sold my soul to Crowley' t-shirt.

Y/N smiled at her. "Go ahead."

"The season's on a little mini-hiatus, and won't resume for a couple more weeks." She began. "Anyway, last we saw Balthazar and Sienna, they were having kind of a rough patch in there relationship. And we all know they've been in a 'Will they? Won't they?' sort of phase. They've been like that the past few episodes. My question is, do you think they'll patch things up by the time the season finale rolls around? And if they do, do you ever think they'll take their relationship further?"

Sebastian hummed in thought, tapping the microphone against his chin. "That's actually a really good question. What do you think, darling?"

Y/N looked at him a moment, pursing her lips in thought before turning back to the fan. "Well, I can't give too much away. But, all of you who've been watching the season know that with the attitude problems Balthazar and Sienna have been having with each other, they've been kind of putting a strain on everyone around them. I think Dean's just about ready to snap. I think Sam's trying to hold in his feelings and help Dean keep control of his. And Cas, well Cas is just concerned for his brother and friend. No telling how long it'll take before one of them caves. Although, to answer your question, I think that by the time the season finale comes around, there might just be something that happens that will make either Balthazar, or Sienna realize that maybe they've been neglecting to admit something that's been brimming just beneath the surface of their subconscious. Now what that something is... we'll just have to wait and see."

The girl smiled with excitement, along with basically everyone else in the room at the hint that was given to them.

"Thank you." The girl replied before going back to her seat.

Sebastian glanced at Y/N and smiled before turning back to look at the fans. "She's not doing so bad for her first convention, eh?"

Everyone cheered in encouragement, making Y/N smile widely at them.

She laughed. "You guys are so great."

A girl wearing an 'Always Keep Fighting' t-shirt came up to the microphone. "Hello, my question's for Y/N."

"You're just getting all the questions today, aren't you?" Sebastian asked her in an amused tone.

Y/N just rolled her eyes playfully and turned her attention to the girl. "Go ahead."

"Okay, so we know that you've been dating Sebastian for a few months now at least, my question is: how did he ask you out?"

Y/N smiled, a faint blush covering her cheeks. She shot a quick glance at Sebastian before looking back at the girl. "Well, I don't know how many of you watch 'The Tonight Show', but back in December, right before Christmas, Jimmy Fallon had Seb and I on there. And all of you who do watch the show know that Jimmy likes to play various games with any of the guests he has on. Well, when he had us on, we played 'Pup Quiz'. It was probably the most adorable game ever. The Golden Retriever puppies that we used were just so sweet. Anyway, after the show was over, Sebastian ended up surprising me with a puppy. He had 'Balthazar' engraved on the front and 'Be mine?' engraved on the back of the dog tag."

The was a collective 'aww' throughout the room.

Sebastian smiled at Y/N before looking at the audience. "Suffice to say, she said yes."

_Later, Green Room_...

Y/N entered the Green Room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it with her eyes closed in thought.

"Darling?" Sebastian asked Y/N as he stood up from a table and walked over to her, noticing the expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

Y/N let out a breath, opening her eyes and looking straight at Sebastian.

"My friends want to meet you." She said. She looked over Sebastian's shoulder at everyone else in the room. "All of you."

Sebastian chuckled at her, intertwining their fingers.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked her with a small smile.

Y/N smiled and ducked her head, letting out a small laugh. "No... But, trust me, they're quite... a handful."

"They can't be that bad." Osric chimed in as he passed by Y/N and Sebastian on his way to the couch.

"Okay..." Y/N trailed off. "You know they're waiting just outside, right?"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jensen asked. "Let them in already."

"If you insist..." Y/N said as she let go of Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian just shook his head at his girlfriend's behavior and took ahold of the doorknob as she moved aside.

As soon as Sebastian opened the door, a certain archer and billionaire came crashing down to the floor since they had been pressed up against the door, trying to listen.

Y/N rolled her eyes and looked around at everyone else. "Told you."

Tony just laughed and got up off the floor, extending a hand to help Clint up as the rest of the Avengers filed into the room. "Come on, you know you love us."

"Still haven't lost that humor, Tony." Y/N commented with a smiled as she gave him a hug.

She gestured to everyone. "I'm pretty sure we all know each others names, so I'll skip that part. Avengers, the Supernatural Cast. Supernatural Cast, the Avengers."

Greetings were soon thrown around, letting everyone dissolve into various conversations with each other.

At one point Y/N and Sebastian ended up sitting on the couch, observing everyone in the room.

Osric and Wanda seemed to be in deep conversation with each other on the far side of the room, near the snack table.

Bruce, Thor and Steve seemed to be chatting with both Mark S. and Mark P. over something.

Tony and Clint seemed to be having some sort of soda can stacking contest with Jared and Jensen. Don't even ask...

It looked like both Natasha and Pietro were talking intently to Misha about something as he sat in between them. Misha kept looking from Natasha to Pietro and back again and so on.

Then there was Loki, Bucky, Richard, Rob and Matt standing around one of the tables, making a giant house of cards. Like seriously, the thing took up the whole table. Hopefully nobody messes up.

Y/N looked to Sebastian. "Seems everyone's getting along fairly well."

He looked back at her. "I think so."

She smiled at him before turning her attention back to everyone else. Her smile diminished just a little bit (not in a bad way, but in an amused way) when she saw Tony and Clint walking her way.

Y/N smirked a little, patting Sebastian on the knee as she stood up. "Sorry about this."

He looked at her confused for a moment. "What are yo-"

"Hey there, buddy!" Tony exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch next to him.

Clint plopped down on the other side of Sebastian. He put an arm around his shoulder. "Let's talk."

Sebastian looked back and forth between the two and then looked over to Y/N. She was giving him two thumbs up paired with a weary smile as she stood next to Jared and Jensen.

"So..." Tony began. "What makes you think you're eligible enough to be dating our Y/N?"

"Dear, Chuck, help me..." Sebastian thought to himself as he began Tony and Clint's interrogation.

_That night_...

"...Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's..." Y/N sang softly as she and Sebastian entered their hotel room. "Man, I love karaoke night."

Sebastian laughed as he shut the door behind them. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

She smiled at him as he approached her. "Mm-hm... It was especially great getting to see Clint, Tony and Jensen harmonizing 'Carry On Wayward Son'."

Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "That was pretty good."

Y/N smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I hope Tony and Clint weren't too hard on you earlier. They can be those overprotective big brother types."

"No..." He answered as he hugged her closed, swaying them back and forth. "Clint just threatened to shoot an arrow in my eye, and Tony just threatened to use his Iron Man suit to drop me from the top of Empire State Building if I ever did anything to hurt you. Which I never will do, of course."

She giggled and pulled away from him. She looked up into those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Je t'aime. ( _I love you._ )"

He grinned down at her, cupping the side of her face and pulling her in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. Once the need for air became too great, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. "Je t'aime, aussi, ma chérie. ( _I love you, too, my darling._ )"


	7. Tower Time

_1 month and 2 weeks later, New York City, New York_...

"Jensen, Jared, I swear, if you don't stop that right now, I'm gonna t-" Y/N was cut off when she received a foam Nerf bullet in the side of the head. She immediately glared at them through the rearview mirror. "If I wasn't driving, I'd crawl right back there and tear y-"

"Darling." Sebastian cut in from his spot in the passenger's seat.

She glanced at him real quick and just shot one more glare at the two overgrown man children in the backseat before focusing fully on the rode.

"Sorry..." They both mumbled like little children who were told to apologize to each other even though they didn't really want to.

Y/N just shook her head as she put on the turn signal. "We never should've stopped by 'FAO Schwarz'. They had a friggin' field day in there."

"Come on, you gotta admit, it was pretty fun." Misha chimed in from where he was sprawled out on the third row seat.

Y/N let a small smile grace her lips. "Okay, maybe a little... I did like the giant piano."

"That was pretty fun." Jared admitted. "At least I was able to take a video of it and send it Gen and the boys."

Y/N smiled at that. "Yeah, it's sad they couldn't come with us. But I suppose school is school."

Sebastian smiled at her. "So... Where are you are taking us, darling? You've been awfully secretive about something."

Y/N grinned. "Well, since we're done filming the season and we can all take a little time off, a small trip of some sort should be in order. I mean, Jensen was the one who suggested New York. Great call, by the way. Anyway, I'm taking us to where we're gonna be staying."

"Aren't we staying at the Marriott?" Misha asked.

"Nope." She replied with a big smile. "I took the liberty of cancelling those reservations."

"What? Why?" Jared asked.

"Because..." Y/N drawled out. "We're gonna be staying somewhere that only a select few have been lucky enough to call home. Me being one of them."

"Wait... You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Sebastian asked with a questioning smile.

"Look out the window, everyone and feast your eyes on where we'll be watching the season finale tomorrow." She instructed as she pulled the car up to the garage entrance of the Avengers Tower.

Everyone looked out the windows and were greeted with an up close view of the Avengers Tower.

"Awesome." Jensen commented.

"Jensen, your Dean is showing." Y/N pointed out, making everyone laugh as she started to pull into the garage, driving past a few of Tony's luxurious cars.

"Woah." Misha breathed out. "I knew Tony was rich, but... Damn."

Y/N just kinda laughed at that as she parked the car before getting out, everyone else following her after grabbing their bags.

As they entered the elevator, a very familiar voice greeted Y/N.

"Welcome back, Ms. Y/L/N." J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted as the doors slid closed.

All the guys kinda looked around, wondering where the hell the voice was coming from.

Y/N smiled. "Hey, Jarvis. Main lounge, please."

"Of course, Ms. Y/L/N." The A.I. replied before the elevator started to move.

"Um, Y/N.... What was that?" Jared asked in a whisper.

"Artificial intelligence. Tony's right hand man." She answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jared, Jensen, Misha and Sebastian just kinda looked at her and then looked at each other, shrugging.

_Main lounge_...

"When's Y/N supposed to be getting here?" Clint asked from the upper level of the lounge as he aimed his bow and arrow at an apple on top of Tony's head as he stood by the hallway entrance.

Tony shrugged as Natasha passed by him.

"She texted me about an hour ago saying they had landed at the airport." Natasha informed as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge.

"So then, shouldn't be long." Tony said as he prepared for Clint to shoot the apple off his head.

"Look who's back!" A voice said cheerily as its owner came into view. She ducked real quickly when an arrow with an apple attached to it flew right over her head and embedded itself in the wall on the other side of the hallway. Jared, Jensen, Misha and Sebastian instinctively took a step back. Y/N stood back up straight and glanced back at the arrow and then towards the source of the shooter. "I see you still haven't lost your touch, Clint."

He smirked at her. "And I see you still haven't lost yours. Great reflexes."

She smiled and then glanced at the guys, motioning for them to follow her. "Come on."

"And I see you've brought friends." Tony commented with a big grin as he approached Jensen and Jared, shaking their hands in greeting.

"Yeah, she didn't actually tell us we were going to be staying here until about ten minutes ago." Misha said as he took a good glance around the room. "Nice place."

Y/N smiled and then turned towards Steve, Bucky and Thor, who were all sitting on the large couch. "Hey, guys. Where's everyone else?"

"Bruce is in his lab." Steve informed. "Loki's down in the library, reading. And Pietro and Wanda are training."

Y/N nodded, glancing back the guys before looking back to everyone else in the room. "Well, just wanted to say hi and let you know we were here. I'm gonna go and show these guys where they'll be staying."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Y/N smiled and spun around to face Jared, Jensen, Misha and Sebastian. "Come on, guys. Right this way."

_A few floors down, Guest floor_...

The elevator doors slid open, letting Y/N and the guys enter.

"This is one of the few guest floors Tony has scattered throughout the tower." Y/N informed as they walked further into the space. "They're for anyone who's too drunk to go home after one of his parties, or anyone who's just a good friend that's been invited to stay while they're in town."

Jensen glanced around the room, taking in the sight of the somewhat large living space and kitchen. "It's like it's own apartment."

Y/N nodded. "Mm-hm. All the guest floors are like this."

Jared looked around. "So, where are we sleeping?"

She smiled and gestured to a long hallway just across the room. "Down that hallway, you'll find about 4 bedrooms. You each can just pick any one of them you want."

"Works for me." Misha said as he made his way towards the hallway, with Jared and Jensen following him.

Sebastian started to follow them before Y/N grabbed him by the elbow. He turned and looked at her.

"Where're you going?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "To one of the rooms?"

Y/N smiled and shook her head. "Uh-uh. Follow me."

Sebastian looked at her questioningly, but followed her back to the elevator.

"Where are we going now?" He asked once they were in the elevator.

"My floor." Y/N replied. "Jarvis, would you please take us to my floor?"

"Of course, Ms. Y/L/N." The A.I. replied before the elevator started to move.

"You have you're own floor?" Sebastian asked Y/N.

"Yeah. Everyone that lives here does." She replied. "I mean, I may not really live here anymore, but I used to."

And with that, the elevator doors slid open, letting the couple walk into the space.

Sebastian took a good look around the space. "So this is where you used to live, eh?"

"Yep." Y/N replied as she led the two of them towards the hallway that led to her bedroom. "When I moved out of here, I took most of my stuff with me, but just left a few things in case I was ever in town and needed to stay here."

He nodded in understanding as she opened the door to the bedroom.

_Later that day, Evening_...

Y/N sat on the floor of her gym, staring out the floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over the city. She couldn't really believe that it had already been a year since her powers were taken away from her.

"Darling?" A familiar voice called out as it entered her gym.

"Over here." Y/N replied, not looking away from the view.

"Clint was showing the guys and I how to shoot an arrow, then I wondered where you were." Sebastian explained as he walked over and sat down on the floor beside her.

"And?" Y/N asked curiously as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well..." He started as he put an arm around her shoulders. "He said that you might be here. That you come here to think sometimes."

A slight smile crossed her face. "A hawk never forgets."

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose not. Anyway, I just came down here to see what you might be thinking about. You did seem awfully quiet on the plane ride over here."

Y/N sighed and sat back up straight. She stood up from the ground and walked a short distance over to a small closet.

Sebastian turned around from his spot on the floor, watching her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something." She replied simply as she entered the closet.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Well..." She replied as she was heard rummaging around for something. "I have something that I always kept in here. And... Here it is!"

She reemerged with a medium-sized black disk in her hand.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow as he stood up from the floor. "What is that?"

"It'll be easier to show you if it's dark in here." Y/N replied as she walked over and pressed a couple of buttons on the wall, making window shades lower down and cast the room into complete darkness. "I'd stand back a bit if I were you."

"Okay..." He replied slowly. He couldn't really see what Y/N was doing, given that the room was now in complete darkness.

Y/N flicked her wrist, making the black disk fly a short distance like a frisbee.

Suddenly, the disk could be seen hovering just above the floor with a holographic blue glow emitting from it.

"Woah..." Sebastian breathed out as he walked forward and started circling the device. "What is this thing?"

"A file of sorts..." She replied as she walked up the hovering hologram disk.

"On what?" He asked curiously as he examined the thing more closely.

"...... On me," Y/N said after a moment.

Sebastian turned his head towards her. "On you?"

"Mm-hm." She replied as she touched the holographic blue sphere, spinning it around so she could find one of the many files that were within the disk's hard-drive. "All of us have one of these, but we never tell each other where we keep it. And since I was and am really the only person that ever used this gym, I figured this was the safest place to keep it."

"Hm..." He hummed in response as he watched her mess around with the holographic sphere. "Alright, so when you say files on yourself, you mean?..."

"Anything from birth records, to health records and everything in between." Y/N replied. "This is probably one of my most important possessions. The same probably goes for everyone else. That's why we never tell each other where we keep them."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Then why are you telling me?"

"Because, I feel like I can trust you." She answered. "And plus, for our relationship to work, I feel like you should know who I am... Or, who I was."

And with that, she tapped on one particular file, making the holographic sphere morph into one of those giant hologram screens Tony likes to look at blueprints on.

( _A/N: I'm about to make up something very specific. And that something is going to be your birthplace and your birth year. But, don't you worry, Y/H/T [Your home town], Y/H/S [Your home state], Y/B/M [Your birth month]  and Y/B/D [Your birth day] are going to be put in, too_ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name: (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)  
Born:  [Y/B/M] [Y/B/D], 1981  
Place of birth: Reykjavík, Iceland   
Parents:   
• Father - (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)  
• Mother - (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were born in Iceland?" Sebastian asked, glancing at her. "I thought you said you were from Y/H/T."

"I kinda am." She answered. "That's where my parents and I moved to after my dad was finished working on assignment for this conservation company based in Y/H/S. I mean, I was only one by the time we moved to Y/H/T. I don't really remember Iceland at all. That's why I don't speak Icelandic."

"Darling, I had know idea." He replied as he walked over and stood next to her, with both of them not looking away from the hologram.

Y/N shrugged. "It's not really something I talk about."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"No, it's fine..." She started. "I, uh, well, I know I've mentioned to you once or twice before about my 'fire powers' and how I hadn't had them my whole life, but almost my whole life. You ever wonder how I got them?"

"I am a bit curious." He replied.

"Okay, so this is the part that makes it hard for me to talk about." She said as she took in a shaky breath.

Sebastian put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

( _A/N: This next little bit gets kinda sad, so..._ )

"No, no, I need to. I've been putting it off for awhile." Y/N said surely. "When I was about six years old, my parents and I were on vacation over in Greece. Let's just say that some very bad people came and took me. They were into experimentation and modifying human DNA into to doing weird stuff. But, before any of that happened they killed my parents right in front of my eyes... Can you imagine a six year old seeing that?"

"Oh, darling..." He sighed, wiping a couple stray tears from her cheeks before wrapping her in a tight hug. He placed his chin on top of her head as he spoke to her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault." She mumbled into his chest. "I was stuck there for about a year before I was rescued. But by the time anyone came, it was too late. They had already modified the cells in my body to generate intense heat, therefore creating the fire. It hurt really bad at first, but didn't mess my skin up or anything. It was pretty weird getting used to it."

Sebastian pulled away a little and held her at arms length. "Wait, you said you were rescued. Who rescued you?"

"His name's Charles Xavier. He's another 'gifted' person." Y/N explained.

"Wait... Xavier..." He mumbled to himself. "Is he the person that was exposed as a mutant telepath sometime in the 2000s?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. "Anyway, way back in '88, he was on a recruiting mission and, well, I suppose he 'telepathically' heard me calling out for help. Anyway, he was able to get past the people who were keeping me and rescue me. He sort of adopted me after that. I stayed and lived with him until I was old enough to go off to college. He respected my decision to want have a 'normal' education. I still talk with him occasionally though. I owe him my life."

"Wow..." Sebastian breathed out. "Your story goes so much deeper than I thought it did."

Y/N let out a small chuckle and intertwined her fingers with his. "Yeah... Not everyday you hear something like that."

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" He asked curiously. "How did that come about?"

"Well, after I graduated college, I went back to help out Charles at the 'school'." She replied. "It wasn't until I went on a small recruiting mission that I ran into Clint. Everything kinda fell into place after that."

"So you've known Clint for a while." Sebastian noted.

Y/N nodded. "A little over ten years now. I've known him longer than anyone else on the team. Although, I did meet Tony just a little over two years after I met Clint. That's why the both of them act like big brothers towards me."

With that, she walked to the other side of the holographic screen and touched it, switching to another file.

( _A/N: Okay, so this is the first time I'm mentioning this, but in this 'fictional reality' that I've created for you, the year is 2016. Just so you know._ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 YEAR, 10 DAYS AGO

May 14, 2015  
Patient: (Y/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N)  
Reason for hospitalization: Dramatic decrease in body temperature.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You see?" Y/N asked as she showed Sebastian a scan of what her cells looked like before her powers were taken away from her.

"This is a picture of what the cells in my body looked like before the incident last year." She explained before scrolling to another picture. "And this is what they looked liked after the incident when I was brought back to the medical wing of the tower. This was the reason for the 'hospitalization'. With the way my cells were mutated, they increased my natural body temperature to something much higher than a normal person's. But, when I was shot with a dart, during a mission gone wrong, this sort of serum stuff was injected into my bloodstream. That was the reason that caused my cells to de-mutate back to the way they were before I was taken. My body temperature dropped back to what you would expect a normal person's to be. That caused my body to go into such a shock that I was incapacitated for a couple of days."

"Darling, come here." Sebastian softly as he started walking around towards her.

She looked to him, but made her way to him, meeting him halfway. "What is it, Seb?"

He didn't say anything, but just cupped her face in his hands and brought her in for a deep and emotion filled kiss. When the need for became to great, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together.

"So much has happened to you in your life." He whispered, pecking her lips while still keeping their foreheads together. "I had no idea how deep your story went. Now I know just exactly how strong you've been... Vous m'étonner, ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement tellement. (You amaze me, my darling. I love you so so much.)"

She locked her eyes with his and smiled. "Je t'aime, aussi, mon amour. (I love you, too, my love.)"

He smiled widely at her and brought her in for a kiss that was just a bit more passionate than the last...

_The next morning_...

"Mmmm..." Y/N mumbled as she stirred from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened as she became more aware of her surroundings and even more aware of the hand caressing up and down the side of her bare body.

She giggled. "Morning."

Sebastian chuckled and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder blade. "Morning, darling."

She smiled and rolled over to face him. "You know, I really like waking up to you."

"Well, that's lucky." He commented, gently giving her a peck on the lips. "'Cause I like waking up to you, too."

"Aww, you guys are adorable." A familiar voice cooed from above.

The couple snapped their attentions towards the ceiling. "Misha!"

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "Clint told me if I got bored, that climbing around in the vents could actually be quite interesting."

Y/N pulled the sheet higher up on her chest. "Don't tell anyone about this and I won't make Loki make you suffer from weird hallucinations. And trust me, they can get weird as hell."

"Deal." He replied before continuing his way down the corridor of the vent.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Y/N. "Does stuff like that always happen in this tower?"

She let out a half-laugh. "You have no idea."

[Haven't done one of these on any of my stories in a while, but... TIME SKIP brought to you by how much I really want either Gabriel, or Balthazar to come back on Supernatural!!!]

_That evening, Main lounge, Kitchen_...

Y/N was finishing up a big bowl of chocolate drizzled m&m popcorn that everyone could snack on as they all watched the Supernatural season finale.

"How much pinot grigio am I suppose to put in again?" Misha asked as he and Natasha were mixing a giant bowl of Sangria.

"One bottle, but that's actually a fairly large one, so I'd be careful." Y/N replied as she held a big spoon of chocolate over a big bowl of m&m popcorn, letting the sweet substance drizzle over the buttery, m&m sprinkled snack.

"So, let me get this straight." Tony said as he came into the kitchen. He had just finished watching last week's Supernatural episode since he had missed it. "Sam, Dean and Cas are off on this 'road trip' across the country, trying to hunt down Sienna, who is trying to hunt down Balthazar."

"Mm-hm..." Y/N nodded, sliding the bowl of m&m/chocolate flavored popcorn to other side of the counter. "You notice that Crowley's been helping Balthazar while also helping Sienna, even though neither of them knows he's helping the other."

"Yeah. What's his angle?" Tony asked curiously.

Y/N and Misha both shared a look.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair!" Tony exclaimed, watching their silent and knowing exchange.

Y/N just chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, Tony. Just be glad the season finale starts in 10 minutes. At least you don't have to wait too long."

_10 minutes later_...

"See?" Y/N asked as she took a seat between Sebastian and Tony with everyone else around getting settled in to watch the season finale. "I told you didn't have to wait too long."

"Eh." Tony just shrugged. "Jarvis? Lights and TV please."

"Of course, sir." The A.I. replied before the lights flicked off and the giant flatscreen TV flicked on.

Just as with every other season finale, the opening tune to Kansas' 'Carry On Wayward Son' started playing.

On TV screen:

( _A/N: Just a warning, this will be kinda long._ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE ROAD SO FAR**

Some action shots of the Winchesters fighting various monsters started playing.

" _Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done_"

"Hi, I'm Sienna." Sienna's (Y/N) voiceover said as different shot of her running/shooting/fighting played.

" _Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_"

A shot of Balthazar (Sebastian) standing in the entrance to the bunker library flashed across the screen.

"Hello, boys." He greeted with that smirk of his. "It's been a while."

" _Ah_ "

More flashes of things like:  
• A shot of Balthazar and Sienna sneaking along a dark corridor of an abandoned warehouse.  
• A shot of Crowley and Sienna strolling through some random (yet very pretty) garden as they talked.  
• A shot of Sam and Dean arguing about something as Sienna stood by watching them go back and forth with each other.  
• A shot of the necklace Balthazar gave Sienna for Christmas being placed around her neck as it glowed slightly.

" _Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_"

A shot of Balthazar and Sienna having their big fight with each other flashed across the screen.

"I can't believe you!" Sienna yelled at Balthazar, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Another shot of Balthazar talking frustratedly with Sam and Dean came across the screen.

"She just doesn't understand!" He exclaimed frustratedly as he paced back and forth in front of them.

" _I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_ "

A shot of Sienna and Castiel riding in the backseat of the Impala came across the screen.

Sienna laid her head on Cas' shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Cas..."

" _Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_"

More flashes of things like:  
• A shot of Sam, Dean and Cas standing around the giant world map table in the bunker, having a serious conversation.  
• A shot of Crowley, Balthazar and Sienna doing shots at some bar while Sam, Dean and Cas spied on them from outside.  
• A shot of Balthazar and Crowley interrogating some vampire.  
• A shot of Sienna standing over a bowl of various ingredients, dropping a matchstick in for a summoning spell.

" _I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say_"

A shot of Sienna entering Crowley's 'throne room' appeared on the screen.

"No time to talk. I need your help." Sienna said seriously as she approached him.

A shot of Crowley spinning around on his heels as Balthazar appeared behind him flashed across the screen.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

" _Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done_"

A shot of Sam and Dean riding in the Impala with Cas in the back came across the screen.

"We need to find them." Cas said with his deep and gravelly voice.

A shot of Sienna running through a dark forest-like place flashed across the screen as her voice played over it.  
"I'm not giving up."

A shot of Rowena and Sienna sitting across from each other, drinking tea.

Rowena gently set her tea cup down on its saucer. "Well, dearie, it sounds to me like you have a decision to make."

" _Lay your weary head to rest_ "

A shot of Balthazar twirling his angel blade as he interrogated a demon came across the screen.

"Now..." He started as he circled around the demon in the devil's trap. "We can either do this the easy way. Or, we can do it the... other way."

" _Don't you cry no more..._ "

The last thing to come across the screen was a shot of Sam, Dean and Cas parking in front of some small (yet quite fancy) hotel before stepping out of the Impala.

Dean spoke as the three of them all looked at the place.

"Well, let's do this..."

<><><><><><><><><><><>  
SUPERNATURAL

**NOW**

" _Saving Grace_ "

Starring  
Jared Padalecki   
:  
:  
Jensen Ackles  
:  
:  
Misha Collins   
:  
:  
Mark A. Sheppard   
:  
:  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N)  
:  
:  
Guest Starring  
Sebastian Roché   
:  
:  
Ruth Connell  
<><><><><><><><><><><>

The opening scene came into view, showing Sienna just sitting on the edge of the bed in her hotel room as she was holding some sort of weird looking box etched with different warding symbols on it.

Her head snapped up when there was a knock at the door.

She quickly stashed the box she was holding under her bed before making her way over to the door.

She was quite surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Rowena?" Sienna asked surprised as she opened the door wider.

"Hello, dearie." She said as she came into the room with Sienna closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sienna asked as Rowena took a seat on the small couch in the room.

"I've come to see how you're doing." She replied as she looked at all the papers strewn across the small coffee table. "You've got quite a lot of information here, don't you?"

Sienna rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her. "Yeah. Seriously though, what's up?"

Rowena just sighed and looked over at her. "You've got a few people looking for you. I know that you know who those few people are. And I also know that you know they're close."

She bit her bottom lip in thought and looked away from her and down at the research on the coffee table. "Yes, well, this may be a small hotel, but it's still quite big enough to where it'll take a little bit for them to find me. I just need to put Sam, Dean and Cas off long enough. There's a big party happening here tonight and I have heard from a somewhat reliable source that Balthazar is planning on attending."

"And who might that source be?" Rowena asked.

Sienna smirked at her. "Your son."

The scene switched suddenly to show Crowley standing at a large window, holding a glass of his famous 'Craig' whiskey as he looked out over a big and beautiful flowered garden with a fountain in the middle. "You know, as much as I 'love' helping you, you are being kind of ridiculous."

The shot switched to show Balthazar sitting at a wooden desk, papers scattered everywhere. He just shook his head and tossed some papers he was holding in his hands up in the air, letting them flutter down all around him. "Well, it's not my fault that everything lead to this place... Whatever. Sam, Dean and Cas aren't far behind."

Crowley turned around to look at him. "And that's exactly why we need to be ready. I believe I've worked out a way with my 'dear mother' on how to stall the Winchesters and Castiel until the party tonight."

Balthazar smirked. "Yes. I believe that our 'Big Bad Werewolf Host' is really looking forward to tonight... If only he knew what was coming for him."

Crowley nodded slightly, lifting his glass up towards his mouth. "If only indeed..."

The scene then switched suddenly, again, to show Sam, Dean and Cas walking into the lobby of the quite luxurious hotel.

Dean nodded approvingly as he examined everything around him. "Nice..."

They approached a red headed woman that was behind the front desk, facing away from them.

Sam dinged the little bell that laid on the front desk, getting the woman's attention.

The woman spun around, revealing the face of...

Rowena.

She smiled mischievously at them. "Well hello there, dearies. How may I help you?"

The trio's eyes widened.

Sam eyed her carefully. "What are you doing here, Rowena?"

She laughed lightly. "You know, you're the second person to ask me that question today."

"Who was the first?" Cas finally spoke up.

She just chuckled and shook her head. "Doesn't matter... Anyway, let's see if we can't get you boys into some rooms for the evening, hm?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Rowena's somewhat... odd behavior. "Where's the actual person who works here?"

She smiled to herself. "He's a bit... tied up at the moment. Nothing to worry about though. Here ya are."

She handed Sam, Dean and Cas keys for their rooms.

"Dean and I usually stay in just one room." Sam pointed out.

"Sorry, dearies. All the rooms available are just with single beds." She lied. "Nothing we can do about it."

"Whatever." Dean mumbled before walking away, leaving Sam and Cas to follow.

Rowena let out a devilish smile, watching as Team Free Will made their ways over towards the elevators.

She waited until the elevator doors slid shut before pulling out a small walkie-talkie. "Fergus, their on their ways up. I put them all on separate floors. Should delay them a bit."

The scene switched to show Crowley leaning against a hallway wall just before coming up on a corner. He peaked around the when he heard the elevator 'ding', signaling someone had arrived on that floor.

He then ducked back around the corner before whispering into the walkie-talkie. "Moose just got to his floor."

The scene played out a little more, showing Dean and Cas arrive on their floors with Crowley notifying Rowena each time.

After that little scene was over, the shot switched to a 'Sienna Scene' again.

Just like before, Sienna was standing in her room. She looked like she was contemplating something in her head as she stared out the window.

Sienna spun around on her heels when she heard her door open.

"It's just me, dearie." Rowena said as she shut the door behind her. "Operation 'Stall Sam, Dean and Castiel' is underway. So... Have you figured out how to save him?"

Sienna nodded slowly (and maybe just a tiny bit warily). She knew what Rowena was asking since she was the only one who knew what her true intentions were for being at that hotel.

"He's leading himself down a dangerous path." Sienna said. "He's my guardian angel. I can't let him sacrifice himself just to save me. And I know that's exactly why he ran away. Even though it's sort of in his job description to protect me, I don't want to loose him that way. I may have said some things that I regret, but that still doesn't mean that I'm not still mad at him for completely ignoring what I said about this particular werewolf. Nonetheless, I will protect him with everything I have."

"By?..." Rowena pressed on.

Sienna sighed and turned around, gazing out the window once again. "By sacrificing myself..."

And that's where the show cut to commercial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" Clint exclaimed out of nowhere as everyone was now not paying attention to the TV since it was commercial time. "Sienna can't sacrifice herself! That's not fair."

Y/N giggled, but didn't say anything.

Clint looked her way. "Come on, teeellll meeeeee."

She just smirked and shook her head no.

Sebastian just chuckled and put his arm around Y/N's shoulders before the commercials stopped and the episode resumed.

_30 minutes later_...

On TV screen:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was only about 15 minutes of the episode left.

Sam, Dean and Cas were all now in 'disguises', those disguises being actual black tuxedos, as they all walked through different hallways with their guns at the ready.

"Why does it feel like we're in some sort of 'Scooby Doo' movie?" Dean asked.

"It does have the kind of vibe, doesn't it?" Sam agreed in an amused tone.

"Who's... Scooby Doo?" Cas asked with his trench coat billowing behind him. (Yes, he wore his trench coat with his tuxedo.)

Sam and Dean just rolled their eyes at the angel as they all continued down the corridor.

The scene changed to show some 'werewolf guard' walking along some hallway before he was pulled into some darkened room by a somewhat petite manicured hand. All you hear is a single gun shot. The camera pans down a little as the door is opened again. The only thing you see in the shot are a pair of smooth and sexy legs in black heeled pumps as the red material of a dress flows behind them.

The scene then changed again to show the ballroom of the hotel with various people mingling while drinking from their champagne glasses.

You then see Balthazar standing in a somewhat darkened corner, observing everyone. He was eyeing one man in particular.

The 'Big Bad Werewolf Host'.

What then caught Balthazar's eye was a very familiar woman descending the stairs.

The shot switched to show the same legs from a few moments ago before the camera panned up a little to show... Sienna. She had her hair curled with big bombshell curls, descending the grand staircase wearing a long red strapless dress. It was actually short and went to a little above her knees, but a long red see-through overlay that went down to the floor. The overlay was actually opened a bit in the front, and there was also a little beading near the top of the dress.

Once Sienna got to the bottom of the staircase, she stopped and observed everyone around the room. She stopped when Balthazar caught her eye. She made no move to go over to him, but instead made her way over to the host of the party when he caught her eye.

"Hello, there." The werewolf man greeted kindly once he saw her. "And who might you be?"

Sienna gave him a very convincing smile.

"Hi, I'm... Elizabeth." She lied. "But please, call Lizzy."

The werewolf man grinned madly at her and brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a delicate kiss before looking into her eyes. "It's very nice to meet you, Lizzy. I'm Atticus. I'm so glad you could come."

The shot switched to show Balthazar watching them angrily, fists clenched at his sides.

"You're so jealous, mate." Crowley said as he suddenly appeared next to him.

You just see Balthazar roll his eyes before he starts to make his way over to them.

The shot then switched again to see Lizzy (Sienna) laughing at something Atticus had said. You see Sienna glance over and noticed Balthazar making his way towards her.

"Excuse me a moment." She says to Atticus before very quickly walking away from him.

Sienna walks off to the side of the room, disappearing behind a white stone column and leaning against it.

"You know, dearie, you're very good at faking being nice." Rowena said as she suddenly appeared next to her.

"Thanks." Sienna replied before peaking around the side of the column, seeing Balthazar now talking 'nicely' with the werewolf host, Atticus.

Sienna then let her eyes drift upwards a little.

She smirked when she saw Sam, Dean and Cas enter through a pair of grand double doors. "Showtime..."

"God help us all..." Rowena muttered when she saw the trio making their way down the grand staircase.

Sienna made her way towards an elevator that would take her up to the second level of the ball room as Crowley and Rowena made their way to where Balthazar was talking with Atticus.

Once the elevator doors closed, Sienna was by herself.

Suddenly the lights in the elevator flicked off. The next thing you hear is Sienna's scream.

When the lights flicked back on you see Sienna being pushed up against the elevator wall by some man.

He grinned evilly, showing his sharp werewolf teeth. "What? You don't think I can smell when there are hunters nearby. My boss won't appreciate you disrupting his party like this."

Sienna gasped as the man's gripped tightened around her throat. "You know... *cough* You're really stupid."

The werewolf tilted his head in confusion. "Really? Why's that?"

Sienna gasped trying to regain some air. "You should really check me for weapons."

That's when a gun shot rang out and the werewolf gasped in pain. The camera panned down a little to show a bullet hole through his heart.

Sienna gasped, regaining oxygen to her lungs as the werewolf fell to the elevator floor, dead.

She just rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened, letting her walk out onto the second level of the ballroom. "Stupid werewolf."

Oh. My. Chuck.

All Hell had broken loose.

Chaos everywhere.

Sienna stood at the balcony of the upper level and looked out over all the chaos below.

People were screaming and running in different directions. Sam, Dean and Cas caught Sienna's eye as she saw them fighting off a few of Atticus' werewolf guards.

Sienna then looked around frantically, noticing Crowley and Rowena standing back-to-back as they were surrounded by a couple of werewolves. Sienna pointed her gun and shot at those two werewolves, making them fall to the ground. She nodded at Crowley and Rowena when they looked her way.

Sienna then looked around, trying to locate Balthazar.

She froze when she spotted him fighting with Atticus. She gasped in horror when she saw Atticus was able to wrestle Balthazar's angel blade away from him and put him into a choke hold.

The shot switched to a closer up view of Atticus and Balthazar, with Atticus holding the angel blade against Balthazar's throat.

"You really should've listened to your little girlfriend." Atticus whispered menacingly into Balthazar's ear. "I'm not one to be messed with."

Balthazar's eyes flicked from the angel blade at his throat to where he saw Sienna watching from the balcony up above.

Sienna thought he mouthed something to her, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

Balthazar then gasped in pain when he felt the angel blade go from his throat and puncture him through his stomach.

The shot then changed to show Sienna's horrified expression.

"BALTHAZAR!!!" She exclaimed. "This wasn't how this was supposed to go..."

She flared her nostrils in anger. She quickly took off her heels, tossing them aside and got up to stand on the railing of the balcony.

She breathed in deeply and jumped, latching herself onto the giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It started to swing as she held onto it.

She covered her eyes when a very bright blue/white light exploded from Balthazar's mouth and eyes.

"NO!!!" Sienna screamed. She growled in anger as a few tears started streaming down her face.

Atticus looked up to where he heard her scream and smiled evilly at her as he let Balthazar's body drop to the floor.

He started to run away.

"Hey, Asshat?!" Sienna screamed at him as she swung from the giant chandelier.

Crowley, Rowena, Sam, Dean and Cas all watched with widened eyes as Sienna swung from the chandelier, letting go of it and dropping to the ground on her feet in a crouched position, her leg extended out from the slit in her dress.

She stood up and held the gun steady as she walked slowly towards Atticus, not taking her eyes off him. "You really shouldn't have done that."

He suddenly pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at her. "You're not the only one who has a gun, sweetheart."

"Sienna!" Dean yelled over to her, but she was fully focused on Atticus.

The duo then started shooting at each other, Sienna dodging every shot fired at her. She ran at Atticus, doing a summersault through air over his head with the flowy part of her dress moving through the air ever-so gracefully.

"You know, you're really full of yourself." That was the last thing Sienna said before she shot Atticus in the back with the bullet going straight through him and coming out through his heart.

He then dropped to the floor, dead.

Sienna panted, exhausted.

She then let her eyes drift over to where Balthazar's dead body lay. She tossed her gun aside before running over to his body and dropping to her knees.

"Balthazar, please, no!" Sienna sobbed.

"Please, this wasn't supposed to happen..." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Sienna..." Sam said as he cautiously approached from behind her.

Everybody else (which just consisted of Dean, Cas, Crowley and Rowena) just stood back watching.

"Don't." She replied angrily, not looking up from Balthazar.

"Sienna, I-I'm sorry..." Sam said as he kneeled behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled and didn't say anything. She sat there for a moment just completely lost for words at what had transpired that night.

After a moment she... she actually started to laugh softly.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I don't see what is so... funny about my brother's death and I don't appreciate it."

"That clever bastard..." Sienna whispered, grinning before slowly looking up towards Cas and everyone else. "Cas, if an angel dies, can they be given grace to bring them back to life?"

"Yes, but it almost never works." He replied. "Why?"

She quickly stood up. "All of you, wait here!"

"Sienna! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam called out her as he stood up.

She paused at the entrance to the ballroom and turned around. "I think I have a way to save him and I'll be damned if it doesn't work."

And with that, she spun back around and ran out of the room.

Crowley watched as she disappeared down the hall and around the corner before turning to Cas, Dean and Rowena. "That girl is insane."

And that's where the show cut to one last commercial break before the end of the episode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone sat around on the large couch and on the floor. All the Avengers were shocked. All the Supernatural cast members that were present weren't, given that they knew it was going to happen.

"Don't get me wrong, Y/N. You were a total badass in that scene, but that was..." Tony trailed off.

"Unexpected." Steve finished Tony's thought.

Natasha looked over at Y/N and at Sebastian. "He can't be dead... Right?"

Clint also looked at Y/N and Sebastian. "I mean, that's not how things were supposed to go. She... she has to save him, right? But... but how?"

Y/N just giggled, shaking her head as she popped a piece of chocolate drizzled popcorn in her mouth.

She then glanced over and up at Sebastian's face. "It's so much fun when people are questioned filled like that. You know, you knowing something that they don't yet know. Should I be enjoying it this much?"

Sebastian just chuckled. "It is amusing, isn't it?"

Y/N laughed and then looked back over to Clint and Natasha. "Just wait."

"Ugh!" Natasha threw her arms up in the air.

"This isn't fair..." Clint mumbled, shoveling more popcorn into his mouth.

Y/N just smiled and shook her head before turning her attention back to the TV.

On TV screen:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene opened up to reveal Sienna bursting through the door of her hotel room. She quickly ran over to the side of her bed, laying down on her stomach on the floor as she reached around underneath the bed.

Suddenly Sam came running into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sienna sticking out from underneath the bed, the only part of her showing being from the middle of her back and down.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh, Sienna? What are you doing?"

"Looking for..." Her voice started from underneath bed as she searched for something. "This!"

Sam watched as Sienna crawled back out from underneath the bed, holding a weird looking box etched with different warding symbols on it. You know, the one from the beginning of the episode?

"What is that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Quite literally?" Sienna began as she exited back out of her room and down the hall with Sam following her. "Balthazar's saving grace..."

The scene then switched to show Cas kneeling next to Balthazar's body as Dean stood next to him, Crowley and Rowena watching from a few feet away.

"Where are they?" Dean asked, looking around towards the few various entrances to the ball room.

Everyone snapped their attention towards that sound of the upper level double doors bursting open.

Sienna quickly went and hopped onto the grand staircase railing and slid down it, hopping off onto the floor and running over barefoot to where Dean and Cas were by Balthazar's body.

Sienna's dress flowed behind her as she came to a sliding halt, dropping to her knees beside Balthazar's body, Cas kneeling opposite her.

Sam came rushing down the grand staircase and over to stand behind Sienna, Dean standing opposite him.

Cas eyed the weird looking box in Sienna's lap. "What is that?"

Sienna smirked as she reached up to her head taking something out of her hair. "You should know, Cas. This box is etched with different warding symbols to keep almost anything out... unless you have the key."

"And where is the key?" Rowena asked with that fascinating Scottish accent of hers.

"Right here." Sienna replied as she pulled a very tiny silver skeleton key out of the various bombshell curls on her head. It had a tiny crystal embedded towards the top of it. "This little key is the only thing that will open this box. I picked this little set up when I was on a very peculiar case in Egypt once. Never knew what I would use it for. At least not until after I had the fight with Balthazar."

She then stuck the key into the lock of the box. The crystal on the key started to glow brightly. It was almost like you could here different little 'clicks' coming from within the mechanism of the lock of the box.

One more click was heard before the lid of the box popped opened.

Sienna reached inside and pulled out the necklace Balthazar had given her for Christmas.

"Where did you get that?" Crowley asked curiously, squinting as he tried to examine the necklace from where he stood.

Sienna held the blue heart-shaped stone in the palm of her hand. "Balthazar gave this necklace to me for Christmas."

She looked over at Dean and Cas, then glanced up at Sam before looking back down at the now glowing stone. "You guys wouldn't really have noticed it. I just started wearing it all the time after he gave it me. You guys thought it was just a... necklace I had. You know? Nothing special. Just a piece of jewelry. Oh, but you are so wrong..."

Cas tilted his head as looked at the glowing stone in Sienna's hand. "Is that what I think is?"

"Mm-hm..." Sienna nodded at him before looking down at the necklace, making the tiny silver wings that encased the blue glowing heart, snap off. She lifted the necklace by the chain to where the heart hung in front of her face. "Balthazar said that he wanted to know that a piece of him was always with me. Never knew how important that would become until now."

She let her eyes drift over to Cas and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to be honest with me... This is some of his actual grace. If I put this back in him, will it restore him?"

Cas looked at her for a moment and then gazed down at Balthazar's face. "If it's some of HIS actual grace, then it should restore him. Now to what extent?... I don't know."

Sienna nodded and brought the necklace back down to rest in her palm. "Well, then this is the best chance we have."

And with that she stood back up, along with Cas, and took a few steps back. Sam, Dean, Crowley and Rowena doing the same.

"Shield your eyes." Sienna said in almost a whisper before she threw the necklace down, making the stone shatter which let this sort of... blue energy flow through the air.

( _A/N: Cue epic mood music!!!_ )

The blue energy flew up high into the air and into a swirl before flying back down and straight into Balthazar's slightly open mouth.

All you could see was light.

The camera switched to show different shots of Sienna, Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley and Rowena having to shield their eyes as the room was engulfed in the inexplicable brightness.

For a couple more seconds all you could see was the brightness.

But, as it faded, the camera started to zoom in on... something.

As the brightness dissipated completely, the only thing showing was Balthazar's face.

All you see is him smirk at the camera before the screen goes to black and the end credits start to roll...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was completely silent in the main lounge of the Avengers Tower.

Jensen, Jared, Misha, Sebastian and Y/N all looked around at everyone else; waiting to see what they would say.

"That was... Awesome!" Clint exclaimed.

"Is that seriously how it ends?!" Tony asked frustratedly. "Now we have to wait nearly four months before we find out what happens next?!"

Y/N laughed. "I'm so glad that you guys are enthusiastic about it."

"I do have to admit, I was completely shocked about the necklace." Steve said.

"Yeah." Bucky agreed. "It's been a little over five months since the Christmas episode. And then when Sienna threw the necklace into that box after her fight with Balthazar, I forgot about it."

"Well, since Sebastian is gonna become a series regular, you'll get to see a lot more of the things that are gonna stem from his relationship with Sienna." Y/N said with a big smile, giving Sebastian a pat on the knee.

"You're gonna be a series regular?" Natasha asked. "Congratulations."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes. Thank you. You know, they hired Y/N as a series regular right off the bat since they knew they had a lot of plans for her character."

He then gazed down at her face. "And rightly so."

Jensen rolled his eyes at the googly eyes the couple was giving each other before taking a sip of his sangria. "Get a room."

Everyone just laughed at the looks Sebastian and Y/N shot Jensen's way before they all just dissolved into different conversations with each other.

_Later, 12:00 midnight, Y/N's bedroom_...

Sebastian stirred awake, reaching over to put his arm around Y/N so he could cuddle her close.

When he found her side of the bed empty, he sat up and looked around the pitch-black room.

"Jarvis?" Sebastian asked sleepily.

"Yes, Mr. Roché?" The A.I. asked.

"Where's Y/N?"

"Ms. Y/L/N is up on the roof." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You're welcome, Mr. Roché." The A.I. said as Sebastian exited the room.

_Roof_...

Y/N stood up on the roof by the glass barrier on the edge of the building, looking up at the starry night sky.

She smiled when she heard the elevator doors swish open. There was only one person who would probably come looking for her.

Y/N's smile widened when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leaned back against Sebastian's chest.

"Hey." Y/N whispered.

"Hello, darling." Sebastian whispered back, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she gazed up at the sky. "You don't really get a lot of stars like this in the city."

Sebastian hummed in response as he, too, gazed up at the stars in the sky. "It is quite lovely. But..."

He reached, taking a hold of her chin and turning her head took look up at him, "It's still not as lovely as you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You are so cheesy."

"Yes, but you love me." He grinned before leaning down and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Mm..." Y/N hummed against his lips before pulling away. "Indeed I do."

Sebastian chuckled before they both just turned their attentions back to the starry night sky above them.


	8. Jared’s 34th Birthday Party

_1 month and 3 1/2 weeks later, Austin, Texas_...

Y/N giggled as she sat in the passenger seat of her and Sebastian's rented car. They were on their way to Jared and Gen's house for the weekend to celebrate Jared's 34th birthday.

Why was Y/N giggling, you ask? Her golden retriever, Balthazar, was nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck from where he was in the backseat.

Sebastian glanced at the two and chuckled before returning his attention back to the road. "You're adorable."

Y/N laughed, reaching back and patting Balthazar on the side of the head. Balthazar then just decided he wanted to rest for a moment and turned in a circle a couple of times before curling up in the backseat.

"So, you said Eric texted you earlier saying that he had news he was waiting to confirm?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

Y/N nodded. "Yeah. He wouldn't give me any more hints than that. I wonder what it could be..."

"Not too sure..." Sebastian drawled out as he pulled into Jared and Gen's driveway. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

And with that, he parked and got out of the car with Y/N doing the same. Sebastian went around to the back of the car to get their belongings while Y/N went to go and let Balthazar out of the backseat.

"Look who decided to show up!"

Y/N stopped right as she was about to open the backseat door at the sound of Jensen's voice.

She smiled and turned around. "Hey, Jensen. Good see ya!"

He hugged her as Sebastian rounded the car, bags in hand.

Jensen pulled away from and turned to Sebastian. "Good to see ya, man. I'd shake your hand, but it seems you're a bit tied up at the moment."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Sebastian said, seeing the smirk on Jensen's face.

"Alright, come on." Jensen said as he started to walk back towards the house. "Misha's already here. And I think him and Jared were about to have a cannonball contest out back."

"Oh Lord..." Y/N rolled her eyes as she opened the door to the backseat, letting Balthazar out. The dog ran up and around Jensen's legs excitedly, making him laugh before going and falling into a four-legged trot right next to Y/N as they all walked up to the front porch of the house before walking inside.

"Auntie Y/N!" Little JJ came  
running up to Y/N, hugging her legs.

Y/N laughed and patted the girl on the top of her head. "Hi, JJ."

JJ smiled, looking up at her. She then glanced and saw Balthazar. She smiled even wider and started petting the dog.

"Can I play with him?" JJ asked as Balthazar started sniffing her.

Y/N nodded, crouching down to be eye level with the girl. "Sure. In fact, why don't you let him follow you out to the back yard so he can play with Tom and Shep, too."

"Okay!" The little girl squealed happily before she started running towards the back door that led out to the patio, Balthazar running after her.

Jensen laughed, following his daughter out back.

Y/N smiled, standing up before turning around to find Sebastian watching her with a smiling face.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He smiled and shook his head, walking over to her and pecking her lips. "Nothing, darling. I'm going to put our bags in the guest room."

"Alright." Y/N replied skeptically as she watched Sebastian make his way up the stairs and down a hallway.

She just shrugged and spun around, catching a couple of certain someones ducking back around the corner and into the kitchen.

Y/N quirked an eyebrow and walked down the entryway and into the threshold to see Danneel and Gen trying to hide that they had been up to something.

"Oh, hey, Y/N. Didn't know you got here already." Danneel said as she was tossing a salad just a bit too carelessly.

"Yeah." Gen agreed as she was stirring a bowl of punch just a bit too quickly.

Y/N smirked. "Sure you didn't... Anyway, anything I can help you ladies with?"

"Not that I can think of." Gen answered. "Everyone else is out back if you wanna go join them."

"Okay... Oh! How are the babies doing, Danneel?" Y/N asked knowingly.

Danneel smiled, resting a hand on her round baby bump. "The twins are doing just fine. Jay and I were thinking of putting an announcement up on Instagram in a few weeks, or so."

Y/N nodded and smiled before she went and looked out the kitchen window that peeked into the back yard. She let her gaze travel past the patio and towards the grass area and pool. Her eyes widened when saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in almost two months.

"Wanda!" Y/N squealed excitedly before she ran out of the kitchen, Gen and Danneel laughing as they watched her rush out the back door.

_Backyard_...

"And what are you doing here?" A voice alerted Wanda, making her turn her head to look at the voice's source from where she sat relaxing in a lounge chair.

"Y/N!" Wanda smiled happily, standing up before hugging her. "I was invited."

"By whom?" Y/N grinned, pulling away from her.

"Um..." Wanda trailed off, her eyes darting to the right a little.

Y/N glanced in the direction of Wanda's gaze, her smiled growing when she saw Osric standing over by the outdoor bar while talking with Ruth Connell.

Y/N grinned before turning back to Wanda and grabbing her hands. "Pool-house. Now."

"W-What?" Wanda asked surprised as she was dragged by Y/N over and into Jared and Gen's pool-house, earning a chuckle from Osric as he and Ruth watched them.

"Okay, spill. Tell me everything." Y/N said, shutting the door to the pool-house once they were both inside.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck as she slowly sat down on the small couch that was there.

"Oh, don't give me any of that." Y/N teased, nudging Wanda in the shoulder as she sat down next to her. "I saw you and Osric chatting it up at the DC convention a few months back. So, tell me... What's going on with you two?"

Wanda smiled, ducking her a little as a faint blush covered her cheeks. "Well, I don't know really. I really like him and I think he really likes me. I mean, we exchanged numbers back in DC and have been communicating back and forth ever since. We haven't exactly made anything official."

"Ah, I see." Y/N nodded with a smile. "Well, tell me. How did you joining Osric on this venture down to Jared's birthday party come about?"

"Well, Osric Skyped me last weekend and told me that he vas going to be flying down here from Vancouver to come to Jared's birthday party. And he said that Jared said he could invite whoever he wanted to come with him." She explained. "I'm guessing I was that someone."

Y/N squealed happily, hugging Wanda. "I'm so happy for you."

Wanda laughed, pulling away from her. "Thank you. You know, Osric actually took a flight from Vancouver and met me over in New York so we could fly down here together. You should've seen Pietro when I left the Tower to go to the airport. He had to be held back by Steve and Bucky."

Y/N laughed. "That's how overprotective brothers can be. That's exactly how Clint and Tony acted when they first got to talk to Sebastian. Just be glad you were able to escape before Pietro could follow you."

Wanda nodded in agreement, giggling. "Speaking of which, how are things between you and said Frenchman?"

Y/N blushed a little. "They're great, actually. We've been spending a lot of time at the beach. 'Cause you know, Sebastian has a house in Venice Beach, California. We probably have spent the most time there this summer. Between that and being up at my apartment in Vancouver, it's been good. We also went to the SPN con in Phoenix last month, which was fun. And we also filmed an episode of Kings of Con with Rob and Rich about a week and a half ago."

"Oh right. I actually found a clip of the karaoke night from the Phoenix convention. You and Sebastian sing the duet of ' _Quizas quizas quizas_ ' very nicely. And Kings of Con sounds like it's going to be a pretty funny show."

( _A/N: Btw, "Quizas quizas quizas" is a song by Andrea Bocelli that features Jennifer Lopez. I have no idea what the words actually are in English, but I love it and think it's an absolutely gorgeous sounding song._ )

"Thank you." Y/N told her, smiling before grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's get back to the party."

Wanda nodded in agreement, following Y/N out of the pool-house.

Y/N smiled when she saw Sebastian laughing at something while talking with Jensen as they both sat back in a couple of lounge chairs. She walked over to them and plopped down in the chair on the other side of Sebastian.

"Hello, there, darling. Where did you get off to?" Sebastian asked, smiling at her.

"Oh you know, just grilling Wanda about her 'sort of relationship' with Osric." She replied casually.

"So that's why he brought her." Jensen said in realization.

Y/N smiled, nodding. "I think Osanda might not be so far off from happening."

"'Osanda'?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. It's their ship name. I just made it up." She told him. "I'll have to tell Misha about it so he can start spreading '#Osanda' around on Twitter."

Jensen and Sebastian both laughed that. The trio then turned their heads to the sound of more laughing, watching as Tom, Shep and JJ stopped from playing with Balthazar so they all could laugh at Jared and Misha trying to dunk each other under the water as they were in the pool.

Y/N was then alerted to the sound of her phone buzzing, signaling she got a text. She grabbed it out of the pocket of her yellow sundress and unlocked her phone, tapping on the text message app.

' ** _Click on this link. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised._ ~Eric K.** '

Y/N quirked an eyebrow at the text from Eric Kripke, but just shrugged and clicked on the link anyway. She furrowed her brow when she found herself on the homepage of the Emmy Awards.

She scrolled down just a bit, her eyes widening a bit when she saw what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 2016 Emmys

Category - Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series

Nominees:  
— Emilia Clarke  
* Show: Game of Thrones  
\- Role: Daenerys Targaryen  
\- Network: HBO

— Megan Boone   
* Show: The Blacklist  
\- Role: Elizabeth Keen  
\- Network: ABC

— Joanne Froggatt  
* Show: Downton Abbey  
\- Role: Anna Bates  
\- Network: PBS

— Christine Baranski  
* Show: The Good Wife  
\- Role: Diane Lockhart  
\- Network: CBS

— Lena Headey  
* Show: Game of Thrones  
\- Role: Cersei Lannister   
\- Network: HBO

— (Y/N) (Y/L/N)   
* Show: Supernatural  
\- Role: Sienna Rivers  
\- Network: CW  
( _A/N: Yes, I gave your character a last name._ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y/N put a hand over her mouth in shock.

Sebastian gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright, darling?"

Y/N didn't reply, handing him her phone so he could look.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at her as he took the phone and looked at the screen, scrolling down before his smile widened when he saw her name. He showed it to Jensen, making him smile.

"That's fantastic, darling! Congratulations." He smiled at her, handing her her phone back and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's awesome, Y/N, congrats." Jensen complimented her.

"What is it?" Jared asked as he walked up to where Y/N, Sebastian and Jensen were sitting.

"It seems we have an Emmy nominee in our midst." Jensen replied, nodding his head towards Y/N.

Jared smiled wide. "Congratulations. What category?"

"Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series." Y/N replied, shaking her head in an almost unbelieving way. "I've only been on for one season... Then again, most actresses aren't a former fire wielding Avenger."

Everyone laughed at that before Jared spoke up again.

"You know, it's kinda funny. I actually got a call last night asking if I would present that award." He informed. "Since the Dallas convention is that weekend I'm gonna have to leave straight away and fly to LA after me and Jensen's panel so I'll be able to make it in time."

"We're not scheduled for that convention are we?" Sebastian asked Y/N, glancing at her.

"No." She said shaking her head.

He nodded before turning back to everyone else.

_Later that evening_...

"See you later." Y/N hugged Wanda goodbye. She angled her head to whisper in her ear. "And remember, contact me if you ever need someone to talk to about your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Wanda whispered/hissed back.

Y/N smirked, pulling away. "Yet."

"Ready to go to the hotel?" Osric asked, coming up to the two as they stood in the entryway of Jared and Gen's house.

"Oh, I'm sure she is." Y/N answered for her, winking out Wanda.

Wanda shook her head, face-palming in embarrassment.

Osric just chuckled, swinging an arm around Wanda as they exited through the front door.

Gen came up to stand beside Y/N in the doorway as they watched Osric and Wanda get into their rental car.

"How long do you think it's gonna take with them?" Gen asked as they watched the car pull out of the driveway.

"Well, it took nearly... seven months for Sebastian to finally ask me out." Y/N replied.

"Oh Lord..." Gen groaned as she rolled her eyes playfully before they reentered the house, closing the door behind them. "Let's hope it doesn't take that long."

"Hey, Misha, how's '#Osanda' coming along?" Y/N asked as she and Gen were passing him in the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Misha said, holding a finger up as he fished his phone out of his pocket while he adjusted his bag of spare clothes on his shoulder.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping a few items on the screen before turning the phone around to show Y/N and Gen.

Y/N and Gen both grinned as they viewed a picture of Osric and Wanda laughing while clinking their margarita glasses together.

' **@mishacollins:** _Osanda, anyone?_... #Osanda #SPNFamily #JaredsBirthdayParty @OsricChau @WandaMaximoff'

Y/N clapped happily while Gen just grinned. They both started giggling at a retweet that popped up from a certain billionaire.

' **@TonyStark:** _Had to call in the big guy to restrain Speedy. He looked a bit worked up... Don't worry, he's resting now_... #Osanda #Quicksilver #TheHulk #HawkeyesTranquilizingArrow @mishacollins @OsricChau @WandaMaximoff'

Y/N laughed, looking back at Misha. "You're staying at the same hotel they are, right?"

He quirked an eyebrow, putting the phone back in his pocket. "Yeah... Why?"

"We have two days left of filming hiatus before we have to be back up in Vancouver." She began. "If you're going to be within the same vicinity as Osric and Wanda for the rest of the weekend, I'd try and keep a low profile."

"It was your idea, too! I just went along with it." He tried to tell her.

Y/N smirked, patting his shoulder. "Yes, but Sebastian and I are staying here. Far away from where you'll be..."

He just rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at Gen. "Tell Jared I said bye. I now have to go and figure a way to sneak into the hotel without being ambushed by a couple of certain people... Who I'm sure have seen this tweet by now."

Gen laughed, giving Misha a goodbye hug before he started walking towards the front door.

"Good luck!" Y/N and Gen shouted after him as he opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" He shouted back, waving a hand in the air before shutting the door behind him.

"He's so screwed." Gen laughed, shaking her head as she and Y/N made their way into the living room where the last of the party goers were saying goodbye.

"Yep." Y/N nodded in agreement.

"Bye, dearie. I have a late night flight to catch to Vancouver. They need to do some refitting on Rowena's costume tomorrow." Ruth said, coming up to Y/N and hugging her goodbye.

Y/N smiled, pulling away from her. "Have a safe trip, and I'll see you Monday morning in hair and makeup."

"A hunter and witch's work is never done." Ruth sighed dramatically, breaking out into a giggle before exiting the living room with Jared and Gen following to show her out.

Y/N just sighed contently before plopping down on the couch next to Sebastian, leaning into his side. "I'm tired."

"I don't think you're the only one." He replied with chuckled, nodding with his head over to the giant leather chair on the other side of the living room.

Y/N looked over to where he indicated, smiling when she saw Tom, Shep and JJ all cuddled up together and snoozing soundly with Balthazar curled up on the ground in front of them.

"Oh my... I need a picture of this." Danneel whispered, pulling her phone out of her back pocket as she and Jensen entered the living room.

Jensen waited until Danneel was done taking the picture before carefully picking up JJ without disturbing Tom and Shep, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we get this munchkin home and into bed." Jensen whispered, a hand on JJ's back.

Danneel nodded, yawning as she placed a hand on her baby bump. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. These two munchkins in here are making me tired, too."

Jensen nodded, glancing over at Y/N and Sebastian. "See you guys Monday."

Y/N and Sebastian smiled and waved ( _A/N: Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave..._ ) before Jensen and Danneel exited the living room, Jared giving Jensen a pat on the shoulder as he passed them with Gen going to show them to the front door.

"I guess I'll put them to bed." Jared said before picking Tom and Shep up in both of his arms with them resting their heads on either of his shoulders.

Y/N smiled, her and Sebastian standing up. "I think we're gonna turn in for the night, too. And by the way, thanks for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem." He replied, smiling slightly and nodding at them before exiting the room with both his sons in his arms.

My smiled, turning her head to glance up at Sebastian. "Bed?"

He nodded. "Bed."

_Soon after, Guest room_...

Y/N laid in bed, nestled into Sebastian's side as Balthazar laid down at the end of the bed by their feet.

"I had a good time tonight." Y/N mumbled sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head. "Me, too, darling."

"I wonder how Misha is?" Y/N suddenly asked, remembering her and Gen's conversation with him before he left.

Not even 10 seconds later Y/N's phone started vibrating as it laid on the nightstand, the screen lighting up the darkness of the bedroom.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone before rolling back to snuggle into Sebastian's side again, quirking an eyebrow when she saw Misha was FaceTiming her.

Y/N touched the answer button, Sebastian propping himself up on his elbows as he and Y/N both looked at the screen.

"I am so getting you back for this." Misha whispered harshly as his face appeared on the screen.

"Where are you?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"Hiding in a utility closet, trying to run away from Osric and Wanda. They were waiting for me in the lobby when I got back here." He replied, opening the door to the closet slightly to peek out into the hallway. He quickly shut the door again. "They're coming."

"I'm... sorry?" Y/N giggled, covering her mouth.

"No you're not." Misha whisper-hissed back.

"You're right, I'm not. This is too good." She said, still giggling.

"Help meeee." He whined.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Please, just--"

"I'm sorry, Misha, the sound... is.. cutting... out." Y/N said, touching the disconnect button. She laughed softly, placing her phone back on the nightstand before cuddling back against Sebastian. "We are horrible people."

"Maybe." He shrugged, rubbing her arm up and down lightly. "You have to admit though, darling, that it is pretty funny. I mean, after all the stuff he pulls, he deserves to get a taste of his own medicine every once in a while."

"True." She agreed, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Bonne nuit, amour ( _Goodnight, love_ )."

"Bonne nuit, ma chérie ( _Goodnight, my darling_ )." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head as they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Emmys and Airports and Directing, Oh My!

_2 months later, Sunday, September 18th_...

"Did you guys get your invitations, too?" Y/N asked Genevieve and Danneel over Skype as she did her makeup, getting ready for the Emmys.

"Yeah, we did." Gen replied through the video feed as Y/N's laptop sat on Sebastian's bed..

"Which one do you think?" Y/N asked as she held up a cherry red lipstick and a berry pink lipstick in view of the camera.

"Definitely the pink." Danneel nodded, pointing at the pink lipstick. "I'm so happy for Mark and Sarah, finally tying the knot. I'm sad I won't be able to make it though. By the time that rolls around I'll be too pregnant to fly."

Y/N nodded sadly. "Yeah... But, you have to put your focus on keeping as you and your two little ones as least stressed as possible."

"Yeah." Danneel agreed. "That gets a bit difficult sometimes with a three year old running around. But, hey, JJ's helpful though. She's so adorable when she offers to rub my feet for me."

Y/N and Gen both 'awed' at that.

"Hey, darling, have you seen my--" Sebastian started as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Lookin' good, Sebastian." Gen and Danneel whistled, giggling.

"Ladies." He chuckled, nodding at them. He glanced over at Y/N. "Do you know where my black tie is?"

"I think you tossed it on the couch after we got back from dinner last night with Matt and Mandy." Y/N replied as she was applying mascara.

He nodded before walking out of the room to go and retrieve his tie.

Danneel and Genevieve watched and waited until they saw Sebastian was no longer in the room.

"So..." Gen started slowly. "How are things going with you guys?"

Y/N giggled as she brushed some eyeshadow across her eyelid, attempting a smokey-eye. "Great."

"Just look at them." Danneel smiled, nudging Gen. "Acting all couple-y and domestic."

Y/N laughed. "We're just getting ready to go to the Emmys."

"It's just..." Gen started, trying to find the right words. "It's like you two are a married couple. At least you kinda act like one. Maybe Mark and Sarah won't be the only ones with wedding bells on the horizon."

Y/N gasped, fumbling and tying to not drop her eyeliner. "Guys!"

"Don't mind me." Sebastian said, walking through the room with his tie in hand before re-entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

Y/N waited until the door was completely shut before turning back to look at Gen and Danneel's grinning faces.

"Don't even joke about that." Y/N whispered. "I mean, I know he and I have been going out for nearly... wow, nine months. But we haven't even talked about, or brought up the subject of marriage."

"Would you like to marry him though?" Danneel pressed on.

"Of course, I love Sebastian." Y/N replied honestly. "I'm just not gonna be that girl that pressures her boyfriend into getting married."

Danneel held her hands up defensively. "Just checking."

"Okay, enough of the wedding talk for now... show us your dress for tonight!" Gen said excitedly.

"Ooh, yes definitely." Y/N said excitedly, standing up and walking into the closet. "I picked it up Friday after we flew in from Vancouver."

"How is filming for the season going, by the way?" Danneel asked.

"It's going pretty good." Y/N replied from inside the closet as she slipped on her dress. "It premiers in a little less than a month."

With that, Y/N stepped out of the closet, giving a twirl.

"You look gorgeous!" They squealed.

"Thanks." Y/N laughed, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh, we gotta leave soon. I better finish getting ready."

"Okay, have fun! We'll be watching." Gen said, her and Danneel waving bye.

Y/N giggled, shutting her laptop before going and putting the finishing touches on her look.

"Wow... You look beautiful, ma chérie." Sebastian's voice said softly from behind Y/N, taking in the sight her in her long black dress with pink roses scattered all over it.

She smiled, turning around. "Thank you." She eyed him up and down, taking in the sight of him in his two-piece suit. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled, walking up to stand directly in front of her before grabbing her hand to give her a little twirl.

"You definitely will be one of the best dressed on the red carpet tonight." He commented, bringing her hand up and giving it a gentle kiss.

Y/N blushed. "Come on, Jared should be here any minute now."

"Of course, but first..." He started, going over and grabbing something out of the nightstand. "I wanted to give you this."

She smiled brightly as he brought over a medium sized black velvet box, popping it open.

Y/N put a hand over her mouth as she took in the sight of the diamonds arranged in the shape of a heart that dangled on a silver chain.

"Seb, it's beautiful..." She breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied as he took ahold of the necklace, going behind Y/N to clip it around her neck. "Think of it as a good luck charm for tonight."

She smiled wide, gazing down at the necklace before turning around and pecking his lips. "Thank you. And also, thank you for coming with me tonight and supporting me with this."

He smiled down at her, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the front door. "I would support you through anything, darling."

It didn't take long before they found themselves walking out of the house out front.

As Sebastian turned around to lock the front door to the house Y/N stopped abruptly, giggling and shaking her head as she took in the sight of Jared as he waited for them out front.

"What's so funny, dar-- Oh..." Sebastian stopped behind Y/N.

"You guys coming, or not?!" Jared asked, holding a cocktail as he was sticking out of the sunroof of a limo as a pair of sunglasses were perched on his face.

Y/N shook her head, taking her phone out of her clutch and snapping a picture of Jared to send to Gen.

' ** _I think your husband went a little overboard._ ~Y/N**'

She attached the photo to the message and hit send before placing her phone back in her clutch purse, taking Sebastian's outstretched hand as he lead her to the waiting limo.

_Not too long after_...

"Alright, who's first?" Y/N asked, clapping her hands together as they pulled up in front of the red carpet outside in front of the Microsoft Theater in LA.

"I'll go." Jared said as he got ready to step out. "Might as well."

With that he stepped out, leaving Y/N and Sebastian to follow. You could hear people's screaming and cheering coming from outside.

"Here we go." Sebastian smiled encouragingly at Y/N before getting out of the limo and offering a hand for her to step out.

Such a gentleman. :)

Y/N smiled widely, letting her nerves slip away while she held the hand of the man she loved as they began their way down the red carpet.

It was kinda hard to ignore all the flashing of the various cameras. They started going off like crazy right after Y/N had emerged from the limo.

"I'm right here with you, chéri." Sebastian whispered in her ear, sliding his arm around her waist and resting his hand lightly on her hip as they stood for photographs.

"Oh my goodness, I love your dress!" A sweet voice squealed, coming up beside Y/N.

Y/N and Sebastian turned their heads and were met with the sight of Megan Boone and her fiancé Dan Estabrook.

"Thank you so much." Y/N smiled widely, glancing Megan up and down and taking in the sight of her in a deep long purple dress. "Yours is really pretty, too."

She smiled as they all shook hands, meeting each other for the first time.

"Let's get a picture!" A photographer shouted over to them.

"Might as well." Sebastian shrugged as he, Y/N, Megan and Dan all grouped together; Y/N and Megan in the middle of the two men.

"I hear were nominated for the same award tonight." Megan commented to Y/N as they all began making their way down the rest of the red carpet; Sebastian and Dan chatting while Y/N and Megan walked in front of them.

Y/N laughed a little. "I really think you're going to get it. I've only been at this for a little over a year."

Megan shook her head. "Oh, sweetie, you're going to win. I'm a big fan of Supernatural. That's Dan and I's date night show. I've really come to like your character."

Y/N blushed at the compliment. "Thank you... But, I think there's a really high chance you're gonna get it. The Blacklist has become one of my favorite shows. I started to force Sebastian to watch it with me on our nights in. Now he's just as addicted as I am. Elizabeth Keen is a friggin' badass."

"Thank you." Megan laughed and smiled at her. "Well, then... may the best woman win."

Y/N tilted her head back in laughter before returning her attention back to Megan.

"May the best woman win." She agreed, shaking hands to make their friendly competition official.

_A bit later_...

"And now..." Jimmy Kimmel (who just so happened to be hosting the Emmys) began as he got ready to introduce the next presenter. "Here to present the award for 'Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series', from the CW drama Supernatural: Jared Padalecki!"

Everyone in the audience applauded, Y/N smiling widely from where her and Sebastian were sitting.

Jared smiled at the crowd, waving as he held an envelope in his other hand.

"Thank you, everyone, it's good to be here." He greeted. "Now, the award I'm about to present encompasses a plethora of talent in its nominees. So without further adieu, let's get right down to business. The nominees for 'Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series' are..."

On the large screen above the stage it started to play small snippets of scenes of the actresses from the various shows.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

"Emilia Clarke: Game of Thrones..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Emilia playing Daenerys played on the screen.

"Megan Boone: The Blacklist..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Megan playing Elizabeth played on the screen.

"Joanne Froggatt: Downton Abbey..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Joanne playing Anna played on the screen.

"Christine Baranski: The Good Wife..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Christine playing Diane played on the screen.

"Lena Headey: Game of Thrones..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Lena playing Cersei played on the screen.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N): Supernatural..." The disembodied/virtual voice said as a snippet of Y/N playing Sienna played on the screen.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

"And the Emmy goes to..." Jared started as he opened the envelop containing the winner's name. He grinned down when he read what was on the card before looking back up and speaking into the microphone. "(Y/N) (Y/L/N) from Supernatural!"

( _A/N: Duh I was gonna have you win! It wouldn't be any fun otherwise!_ )

Y/N put a hand over her mouth in shock, clutching onto Sebastian's arm in surprise.

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Y/N stood up from her seat. Sebastian gave her a congratulatory hug and kiss before she made her way to towards the stage, Megan giving her a big smile and thumbs up as Y/N passed by her and Dan.

Jared, ever the gentleman, took Y/N's hand and helped her up the stage's steps as she wore her heels. This was a common occurrence for the men to be nice and help any woman up the stage steps since she would most likely be wearing heels.

The woman holding the Emmy, handed Y/N the award before she went to say a quick Thank You speech.

"Wow..." Y/N spoke into the microphone with an almost unbelieving tone. "I honestly did not expect this... It's no secret that a drastic change happened in my life last year. Since then I've been thrust into a world that I never thought I'd be a part of, which has not at all been a bad thing. I've made so many new friends while still having the support of my old ones. Who I know are watching right now, so shout out to you guys over in New York... I've only been a part of this business for a little over a year and a half, but knowing that people actually liked my performance enough to think that I should be rewarded for it? There are no words... I want to thank all of you, and all of the people who have supported me greatly in my journey up until this point. Just... thank you."

With that she blew a kiss towards where she saw a camera pointing in her detection, televising her to rest of the country before she, Jared and the woman who had handed her the award made their way backstage and out of sight.

_Later that night_...

"Cheers!" Jared exclaimed, clinking his glass of champagne with Y/N's and Sebastian's as they all rode in the back of the limo they had just decided to use to go to the airport so they could fly back to Vancouver.

"To an unbelievably talented former Avenger turned actress... and now Emmy winner." Sebastian clinked his glass with theirs.

Y/N tilted her head back in laughter before taking a drink of her champaign.

"Thank you, guys." She smiled, looking back and forth between the two men.

"You deserve all the congratulations, darling." Sebastian said, putting an arm around her shoulder as they sat opposite of Jared.

She smiled, glancing down at the diamond heart necklace Sebastian had given her. They all had now changed back into more casual clothes, but Y/N liked keeping on her "good luck charm" as Sebastian had called it.

"Still, the support of everyone has been amazing." Y/N commented, leaning her head on Sebastian's shoulder as she occasionally sipped at her champagne. "My phone has been blowing up with congratulatory texts from Gen, Danneel, Ruth, Natasha, Wanda, Osric, Clint, Jensen, Misha... You name 'em."

"We can put the award on top of the mantle of the fireplace in your apartment." Sebastian commented.

"Come on, Seb... it's really kinda become OUR apartment." Y/N corrected playfully. "You haven't even stayed in a hotel or rented an apartment in Vancouver since we started dating,"

"She's got ya there." Jared agreed, knocking back another glass of champagne.

Y/N eyed him. "Jared, you better slow down. We still have to go through airport security. Don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Yeah..." He conceded in agreement, setting down the glass. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am." Y/N smiled big, opening the door of the limo as they pulled up in front of the airport. "Come on, boys. We have a flight to catch."

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head at her before he Jared followed her out of the vehicle.

_Not too long after_...

"Hello, Balthazar." Y/N cooed to the Golden Retriever that was on the FaceTime screen of her phone as she, Sebastian and Jared were waiting for their flight. "I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble, Osric. I know you're more of a cat person."

"Of course not." Osric waved her off. It was a good thing he lived in Vancouver so he could stay and look after Balthazar for a couple of days. "He's been pretty good. He did chase my cat up a tree once, but that was just a few hours after he got here. They've since become fairly good furry friends."

Sebastian chuckled. "We'll pick him up tomorrow morning before we head to set."

"Osric?... Have you seen my flat iron?" A distinctly female Russian sounding accent asked out of view of the camera lens as it entered Osric's living room.

Y/N raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. Trying to see past Osric. "Wanda? Is that you?"

After a moment Wanda came closer, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Osric and Balthazar. "Hello, guys."

Y/N and Sebastian smirked at the two.

"Okay, I'm thinking various... things, but I don't know what to say first." Y/N commented, grinning happily at the two.

"What do you think, babe?" Osric asked, putting an arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Suppose the cat's out of the bag?"

Balthazar made a confuse doggy noise at that, tilting his head. (A/N: Think like what Scooby Doo would sound like if he was confused.)

Wanda blushed, ducking her head.

Y/N tried to suppress a squeal of excitement. "I knew it! But, I should let you guys know that the 'cat' was never really in the 'bag'. It was more or less just sitting in front of it. Everyone was just waiting for it to take off."

The couple laughed at that, Osric kissing Wanda on the temple before turning back to look at the camera. "See you guys in the morning."

"See you then." Sebastian nodded before Y/N disconnected the call and turned to look at him with a big smile.

"Finally!" Y/N giggled.

"Finally what?" Jared asked as he came and sat next to them, now holding a bag of caramel corn.

Y/N grinned and leaned past Sebastian to get a better look at Jared. "Osanda is officially real. Seb and I just got off of FaceTime with Osric since he was looking after Balthazar, and who should just so happen to be staying at his house this weekend?... Miss Scarlet Witch herself. The Avengers' missions must be kinda slow right now if she was able to take time and go all the way to Vancouver to visit him."

Jared laughed. "Ugh, finally! It's about damn time."

"Agreed." Y/N and Sebastian both nodded at that before they all stood up to go and board the plane once they heard their flight number being called.

_The next day_...

"What do you mean he can't direct?"

That was the first thing Y/N heard as she and Sebastian walked into the room for the table-read of the episode they would start filming the next day.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked as he and Y/N set their things down by their designated place-cards.

Jensen turned away from Andrew Dabb to look at the couple. "Bob had to fly down to LA unexpectedly and now we have no director for the episode. I mean, I would do it, but I usually need like a week to prepare."

Y/N pursed her lips in thought, taking a sip from her water bottle. "I could do it."

"What?" Jensen, Andrew and Sebastian all turned to look at her.

"I said I could do it. I mean, I did study the techniques of different production tasks back in school." Y/N replied, shrugging.

"That's really nice of you, Y/N, but it takes a lot of--" Andrew began to speak, but was cut off by Y/N holding her hand up.

She took a step forward. "Not to bring past 'work' experiences into this, but little known about me: I may or may not have lead the Avengers on a mission or two when Steve was unavailable. It didn't happen very often, but it did happen occasionally. I was able to get everyone in and out alive. I'd call that a win. Suffice to say, I'm good at bossing people around... Look, we need a director and I'm just offering up my help."

"Are you sure you're up for this?..." Andrew asked a bit wearily.

Y/N smirked, taking a seat at the table as more people started to file into the room. "Just give me tonight and I'll see everyone bright and early at 6:00 AM tomorrow morning."

"Well... let's get started then." Andrew said, taking a seat as Jensen took his beside Jared and Sebastian took his next to Y/N.

_6:15 AM the next morning_...

"Supernatural season 12, episode 7, scene 14, take 1..."

"And action!" Y/N called out as she sat in her director's chair, headphones on, watching the monitors as Jared and Jensen acted out just a small scene in the Bunker's kitchen.

Sebastian sat next to Y/N, watching her silently as she focused intently on the monitors as she watched the boys act out their scene. He smiled to himself about how determined and focused she was. She may have been an Avenger and that part of her life might've been over, but this? Acting and directing? It seemed like it came natural to her. She... was just a unique being.

And Sebastian was absolutely and undeniably head over heels in love with her.


	10. The Thanksgiving Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men related stuff is featured in this chapter. I don't really know much about X-Men because I haven't watched any of the movies, so forgive me if anything isn't accurate. I mean, I have read a bit of X-Men fanfiction and have done a tiny bit of research, but not enough to where I'm an expert. But you do remember that Charles Xavier is Y/N's adoptive father (look back through part 7), and I thought it was about time for him to make an appearance (along with some other surprise MARVEL characters).

_2 months later, Mark & Sarah's wedding_...

"You happy for your Mummy and Daddy?" Y/N cooed to Mark and Sarah's eight month old daughter, Isabella, as she held her in her arms. The little girl herself giggled back in response as Y/N tickled underneath her chin while they sat at a table, watching as Mark and Sarah slow danced.

"She is just adorable." Wanda grinned from where she sat across from Y/N and Isabella.

"Getting any ideas, Wanda?" Gen raised an eyebrow, nudging Wanda in the side as she sat next to her.

"Pft, no." Wanda rolled her eyes. "My life is way too zaneprázdnený for that."

"Zanepr– what?" Gen questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Busy." She clarified. "Sorry, I slip back into Slovak sometimes without realizing."

"Oh." Gen nodded slowly before turning her head slightly to look back at Y/N as she continued to make faces at Isabella. "Someone else might be getting ideas, though."

"What was that, Gen?" Y/N asked, glancing Gen and Wanda's way.

"Oh nothing." Gen quickly waved her off just as Jared, Sebastian and Osric made their way back to the table with drinks in their hands.

"The champagne cavalry has arrived." Osric announced with a grin, sitting down next to Wanda before handing her one of the glasses of champagne he held.

"Thank you, miláčik (darling)." Wanda smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, the Osanda feels are too much." Jared groaned over-dramatically, plopping down in his seat on the other side of Gen before sliding her a glass of champagne.

"Can you really have too much of a good thing, though?" Sebastian questioned, sitting down next to Y/N before shooting a wink at Wanda and making her giggle.

"I don't know, Balthienna. You tell me." Jensen said as he walked up to the table, making Y/N laugh at the mention of her and Sebastian's tv ship name. He then looked and smiled at Y/N as she held Isabella. "Why don't I take her for a bit?"

"You sure?" Y/N raised an eyebrow as Isabella began reaching for Jensen.

"Yeah." He waved off as he took Isabella into his arms, smiling at said little girl. "Hey there, sweetheart."

Y/N smiled at the two before turning back to face where Sebastian was sitting next to her. She took a quick sip of her champagne before setting the glass back down on the table. "Care to dance, Seb?"

"I would love to, darling." He smirked at her, downing what was left of his champagne before taking Y/N's hand as they then made their way out to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing.

"So..." Sebastian began as he gave Y/N a little twirl, her long red and floral print dress twirling with her before Sebastian brought her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We have a few more scenes to shoot come Monday and Tuesday."

"We do." Y/N nodded in agreement as one of her hands slid down his arm to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers as they continued to dance. "Then it's off to New York."

"Yes, yes." Sebastian smiled slightly as they swayed a little. "Thanksgiving dinner with superheroes."

Y/N couldn't help but laugh.

Back over at the table, Gen watched Y/N throw her head back in laughter as she and Sebastian danced.

Gen sighed as she watched the duo, smiling as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Those two are adorable."

"Babe, we're adorable." Jared defended.

Gen just rolled her eyes playfully. "True, but it's still nice to admire other people's adorability from time-to-time."

"Like this little cutie." Jensen chuckled as he held Isabella up in the air, making her giggle as he tickled her sides.

"Come on, I want to hold her." Wanda grinned, motioning for Jensen to hand her the little girl.

"You're just getting all sorts of attention tonight." Osric teased as Wanda took Isabella into her arms, said little girl staring in awe as little tendrils of Wanda's red magic swirled up around her before erupting into tiny little sparkles. Isabella giggled, clapping in response.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." Jared admitted, both his and Gen's eyes slightly wide.

Osric grinned. "That's my girl."

_Later that evening_...

"Thank you so much for coming." Sarah smiled, hugging Y/N as they stood out front where people saying goodbye before heading home.

"It was no problem. We had a great time." Y/N smiled back as they pulled away from each other. "And again, congratulations."

"Thank you." Sarah giggled, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

"Ready to go, darling?" Sebastian enquired, walking up to them after having said goodbye to Mark.

"I think so." Y/N nodded, looking inside her clutch purse to be sure she hadn't forgotten her phone before looking back up. "Be sure to tell Mark I said bye and we'll see him again when he gets back up to Vancouver for filming."

"Of course." Sarah smiled with a nod, waving goodbye to the couple as they walked off towards their car.

"Wanda and Osric seemed to run out of there pretty quickly." Sebastian stated as they both got in the car, Sebastian starting it up.

"Yeah." Y/N nodded as she buckled her seatbelt before they began driving down the road. "Wanda pulled me aside and said something came up and she had to get back to New York tonight."

"Hope everything's alright." He commented as he put on the turn signal.

"Classified mission stuff I shouldn't really talk about." Y/N shrugged. "I don't really even know much of it myself."

Sebastian just nodded slowly. "Well, we'll be seeing all of them again soon enough anyway."

Y/N nodded, smiling. "You know, this'll be the first actual holiday where you yourself will get to see how it actually goes with the team."

"Can't wait." He chuckled, as they turned on to the street where his house was.

"Oh, I wouldn't speak so soon, mon amour (my love)." Y/N winked at Sebastian as he pulled into the driveway. "Hopefully this year no one will have to watch Clint actually shoot the turkey with an arrow."

"What?" He asked, surprised as turned the car off before turning to look at Y/N.

"Yeah, holidays with the team can get weird." Y/N nodded as she opened the car door. "Sometime I'll have to tell the story of Loki and the incident with the dancing Christmas trees."

With that Y/N got out of the car, shutting the door behind her and leaving Sebastian to sit there and wonder about what she just said.

"...What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered to himself after a moment before just shaking his head, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car himself to join Y/N as she waited for him at the front door.

*****

_5 Days later, Thanksgiving, New York City, New York, Avengers Tower_...

"Do you ever get tired of people only talking to you when they need your help?" Sebastian question as he, Y/N and Balthazar all stood in the elevator as they headed up to the main lounge floor of Avengers Tower.

"No, Mr. Roché." JARVIS replied, answering what seemed to be Sebastian's 100th question since he and Y/N had entered the elevator, their furry Golden Retriever in tow.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian tilted his head slightly.

"I aim to serve, Mr. Roché." The AI responded.

Y/N giggled, shaking her head at the interaction.

"What do you think, Balthazar?" Y/N asked, reaching down slightly and scratching behind one of the dog's ears. "Do you think Sebby's asking too many questions?"

"Ruff!" The dog barked in response, his tail thumping against the floor of the elevator.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes at the two just before the elevator doors slid open, letting them walk out into the hallway that lead to the main lounge area.

"I am Groot."

A tiny voice sounded from behind them, making them spin around only to be met the sight of a tiny little baby tree humanoid creature as it stood alone in the middle of the hallway.

Y/N gasped before squealing in excitement. "Groot!"

"I am Groot!" The little creature shouted back just as excited before running at Y/N and latching onto her leg.

"What... in the hell... is that?" Sebastian questioned slowly, eyes wide as he stared down at the little creature as it climbed its way up Y/N's body to perch on her shoulder.

"Seb, this is Groot." Y/N introduced with a grin on her face. "He's part of the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Sebastian squinted in confusion. "The Who of the What?"

"They're an intergalactic crime fighting team." Y/N clarified. "They don't come to Earth much. In fact, they haven't been to Earth in a few years. Not a lot of people keep up with what they do, so that's why they're not talked about a whole bunch. I mean, come on, they work in space. A place very few people have ventured."

"Okay, fair enough." He nodded slowly.

"I am Groot." The little creature extended his little hand out, the branch like structure extending itself towards Sebastian.

"I'm Sebastian." Sebastian cautiously stuck one finger out at Groot, the little creature wrapping a few tiny little branches around his outstretched finger and shaking it.

"I am Groot." The little tree creature nodded once before retracting his branched hand and hopping down off of Y/N's shoulder and onto the floor before taking off running down the hallway with Balthazar running and barking after him.

"Groot doesn't talk much." Y/N explained, looping her arm through Sebastian's as they began walking down the hallway. "And 'I am Groot.' is pretty much all he says."

"How did you people even meet a group like them?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"A story for a different day, my dear." Y/N grinned. "Now, I should warn you: the Guardians... they're a bit... different. And only one of them is human."

"Darling, I just spoke with a little talking tree." Sebastian chuckled. "I think I'll be okay."

"If you say so." Y/N giggled.

_Lounge_...

"I do not understand the phrase ' _Gobble till you wobble._ '." Drax stated as he stood next to the kitchen counter, Natasha, Steve and Peter Quill all preparing the turkey to go into the oven. "Why would anyone put themselves through the misery of eating too much?"

"Drax, if you don't stop, I will put this Turkey over your head." Peter sighed.

"Why would you do that? That does–"

"You know what? Forget it." Peter said, cutting Drax off just as Groot came running into the room with a Golden Retriever chasing after him as it barked while wagging its tail.

"Balthazar?" Wanda mumbled as her eyes followed the dog and Groot as they ran around the large couch Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Bucky were all sitting on.

"Who's dog is that?" Gamora questioned from where she sat next to Wanda at the dining table.

"If he's here, then that means..." Wanda trailed off just as a pair of familiar people entered the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" Y/N exclaimed happily.

"Y/N/N!" Pepper grinned as she stood up from the couch.

"Peps, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Y/N smiled as she met Pepper halfway before giving her a hug.

"Plans with my sister fell through. So, I'm here." She explained, smiling back as they pulled away from each other. She then turned her attention towards Sebastian, giving him a kind smile. "And you must be the Sebastian I've been hearing so much about. I'm Pepper, Tony's girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sebastian returned the smile, shaking her hand.

She nodded. "Likewise."

"Um, excuse me." Peter's voice sounded.

Leaving Sebastian to talk with with Pepper, said woman bringing him over to the couch to converse with Tony, Bruce and Bucky, Y/N turned her head and grinned before rushing over and throwing her arms around Peter's neck. "Peter 'Star-Lord' Quill! Oh, it's so good to see you. God, it's been forever."

He chuckled, pulling away from her. "It really has been too long. Everyone's been filling us in on stuff that's happened since we've been gone. I'm sorry to hear about you losing your powers."

"Nothing to worry about." Y/N waved him off. "It hasn't been that bad. Hard to adjust to at first, but I've managed."

"I've heard, Miss TV Star." He smirked before nodding his head, indicating to where he saw Sebastian talking with Tony and everyone over by the sofa. "That your boyfriend over there?"

"Obviously." She grinned, glancing over at Sebastian before looking back to Peter. "Where's Rocket?"

"Fur-ball's shooting arrows with Clint a few floors down." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I think Pietro is their moving target they're trying to hit."

"Well, that can't go badly at all." Y/N rolled her eyes playfully before looking to the dining table. "Gamora!"

Gamora smiled, standing up as Y/N walked over to where she and Wanda were.

"It's good to finally see you again, friend." Gamora said with sincerity as she hugged Y/N tightly.

"It's good to see you, too. Really." Y/N replied as they pulled away from each other. "Mantis isn't with you guys?"

"No." Gamora shook her head. "She decided to stay on Xandar for a while."

"Oh, well, hopefully I can see her again sometime. Sooner rather than later." Y/N responded before glancing around and then turning her attention to Wanda. "Where are Thor and Loki?"

"Thor is spending Thanksgiving with Jane and her family." She replied. "And Loki decided to go up to Asgard and spend the day with Odin and Frigga."

"Aww, and he thinks he doesn't have a heart." Y/N smirked at the thought of Loki spending the day with his parents. She then turned her head towards Gamora again. "I'm gonna go say hi to Drax, Nat and Steve. You should definitely go say hi to my boyfriend, Gamora. He hasn't actually met extraterrestrials before. Well, at least not until Groot greeted us in the hall. I'm sure Seb will love you and all your green gorgeousness."

"Oh." Gamora nodded before a wide grin spread across her face. "Ooh, then this'll be fun."

"Go get him, girl." Y/N grinned at her before turning back around and making her way over into where the kitchen was. "Drax. Nat. Steve."

"Y/N!" Drax smiled wide before wrapping Y/N up in his arms and almost crushing her in a hug. "It has been too long."

"Definitely too long, big guy." She mumbled as she tapped him on the shoulder, signaling for him to set her back on the floor. Thankfully he did, letting her regain full oxygen to her lungs. "Is there anything I can help with? Thanksgiving isn't exactly a small feat."

"You could start with the pies." Nat chimed in, her arm almost elbow deep inside the turkey. "All the stuff is already laid out."

"Yes, boss." Y/N gave her a mock salute before walking past her and touching Steve on the arm in greeting as she passed him. She glanced up for a moment to peek into the main part of the lounge and saw something kinda odd. It looked like Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Bucky and Sebastian were all kinda huddled together talking in hushed tones. And before Y/N could question anything, Bucky parted from them and walked over to where Steve was.

"Dude, come here for a second." He whispered to Steve, said man setting down the whisk he had been holding before following after his best friend as they made their way back to the small gathering by the sofa.

Y/N tilted her head for a moment as she examined the curious scene but then shrugged and went back to making the pie crust. However, she didn't get very far before a blue and silver blur rushed into the room and swept her off her feet.

"Pietro!" Y/N squealed before erupting into laughter as the speedster ran the two of them around the edges of the room. Groot and Balthazar started chasing after them, Groot riding atop Balthazar's head.

"It is so good to see you again, Princessa!" Pietro grinned as he finally came to a stop back right where he had swept Y/N off her feet, Balthazar and Groot skidding to a stop right behind them.

Y/N giggled as Pietro set her back down on the floor right next to where the beginnings of the pie were. "Thanks, Piet. That's quite the greeting, I will admit."

"Always the best for you, Princessa." Pietro winked st her before speeding over to where everyone was talking by the sofa.

Y/N just sighed, smiling as she shook her head before going back to making the pie crust.

"I am Groot."

Y/N glanced down and saw Groot and Balthazar sitting on the floor by her feet. "Sorry, guys. Not until later."

"I am Groot." The little tree creature nodded once before he patted the top of Balthazar's head, said dog turning back around before racing out of the room to run down the hall.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Y/N/N." Clint greeted as he entered the room.

"What he said." Rocket chimed in, said raccoon following behind Clint.

"Clint. Rocket." Y/N nodded at them in greeting before turning her attention back to making the pies.

As Rocket hopped up onto the counter to observe Y/N's work, Clint then went and made his way over to the group of people chatting by the sofa. "Hey, guys. What's going on? This looks kinda weird."

"Yeah, we know." Tony replied quietly, rolling his eyes before clapping Sebastian on the shoulder. "We gotta take this guy on a little trip."

"Where?" Clint squinted his eyes in confusion. "And why are we whispering?"

"Westchester." Pietro told him. "And we are whispering because we do not want Y/N to hear."

"Why?" Clint questioned.

"Oh, just shut up." Bucky rolled his eyes before looking to Sebastian and Tony. "Pepper, Bruce, Steve, the Guardians and I will all stay here so as not to draw too much attention."

"Sounds good." Tony nodded. "Come on then, Speedy, Hawk and Sebastian. Looks like we're going on a little outing."

Putting the pumpkin pie filling into the crust as she and Natasha continued to work over in the kitchen area, Y/N just shook her head as Rocket was throwing cranberries at Peter while Drax was laughing at him.

Y/N then glanced over when she heard a slight commotion.

"We'll be back later!" Tony announced as he basically shoved Sebastian ahead of him.

"Where the hell are you guys going?" Natasha tilted her head as she watched the men.

"We'll be back in like two... three hours, tops." Clint told her as he and Pietro followed after Tony and Sebastian.

Y/N opened up her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to talk before the four men were already out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Gamora muttered to Wanda, said woman shrugging like she had no idea.

"That was weird." Y/N commented, staring at the doorway through which they had left the room before turning back to work on the pie again. "Then again, they've always been kinda weird. I'm sure they won't hurt Sebastian too badly... Probably."

*****

_Hangar Bay_...

"We can't take more than three hours or else she'll really get suspicious more than she probably already is." Tony said as he, Sebastian, Clint and Pietro entered the hangar bay where they kept the Quinjet.

"We get to ride in that?" Sebastian enquired, pointing to the semi-small aircraft as it sat there, waiting to be flown.

"Yep." Clint nodded in confirmation as pressed a button, the Quinjet's ramp lowering. "And if you're really nice, I might even let you help steer the thing."

"Is that even legal?" Sebastian questioned as they all walked up the ramp. "It's not like I know how to fly one of these things."

"Don't think so." Clint shrugged as he sat down in one of the pilot seats. "But It sure is fun."

"Well, color me intrigued." Sebastian commented, gazing over all the controls and buttons up front.

"Take a seat." Tony motioned for Sebastian to sit down in the other pilot seat next to Clint. "It'll only take us maybe fifteen minutes by Quinjet to get there."

"Maybe I'll get a rematch with that knockoff Quicksilver." Pietro crossed his arms as he sat down across from Tony. "I mean, I can understand having the same last name. Lots of people meet someone with the same last name as theirs. But the same superhero alias? That's just a copycat."

"Oh, let's not start this again." Clint groaned, raising the ramp as he started up the Quinjet.

"What exactly is he talking about?" Sebastian questioned before his eyes went slightly wide as Clint took off into the Manhattan skyline. "Woah."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool for your first time." Clint admitted as he began to steer the jet up into the sky. "And Pietro was just talking about another speedster just like him. They kinda have a rivalry going on. Don't even ask how it started. We'll be here all day."

"Fair enough." Sebastian chuckled before directing his gaze to look out the window at all the passing buildings as they made their way out of the city and towards none other than Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Or in other words...

The X-Mansion.

*****

_Inside, X-Mansion, Corridor_...

"Where are Raven and Hank?" Erik asked, having just arrived for the impending Thanksgiving feast.

"They're in the kitchen." Charles answered as he and Erik walked down the corridor. "Raven kicked me out of the kitchen because I kept trying taste everything. So now she's recruited Hank to help her."

Erik nodded, not being able to help the slight smirk that crossed his face. His and Charles's attention was then brought to the large window they were walking past. It let you see out onto the large manicured lawn of the X-Mansion. But, that was not what caught their eye. What got their attention was the not-so inconspicuous Avengers Quinjet that was landing in the center of the lawn. "What are they doing here? Do you think Y/N decided to drop in for a visit."

"No. Y/N isn't with them." Charles shook his head as he stepped up to the window, using his Telepathy to try and discern what the impromptu visit was for. "However, someone else is."

"Who?" Erik asked, tilting his head slightly as he stepped up next to Charles.

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus. It was only a moment more before a small smile came over his features and he turned to Erik. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have a visitor."

Erik stood there for a moment, watching his good friend walk down the corridor and disappear around the corner before he himself then just shook his head and turned the opposite direction and continued on the way he had been going with Charles.

*****

_Outside, Lawn_...

"Now, don't let him scare you." Clint chimed in as he, Sebastian, Tony and Pietro walked down the ramp of the Quinjet and onto the lawn of the X-Men. "'Cause you you know, he can be good at that."

"I think I'll be okay... Probably." Sebastian responded as he took a step forward towards the giant X-Mansion.

It was kinda just now occurring to Sebastian that this was the place Y/N had grown up most of her life. In other words, her childhood home.

"Now or never." Sebastian muttered to himself before he began walking towards the mansion again just as a set of doors opened, revealing Charles Xavier to be standing there like he had been waiting for Sebastian to arrive.

"Sebastian." Charles gave him a kind smile in greeting. "It's good to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise." Sebastian nodded, shaking Charles's outstretched hand. "Suppose it is better than the couple of times I've seen Y/N speak to you over Skype."

"It is." Charles agreed before motioning for Sebastian to walk inside. "Walk with me?"

"Of course." Sebastian nodded before following Charles inside.

"So, what do you think?" Tony questioned, crossing his arms while he and Clint stood by the Quinjet as they watched the doors that Charles and Sebastian had walked through close.

"...I think it'll be good." Clint said, nodding to himself. "Sebastian's a good man."

"Yes, yes, that is all very nice." Pietro rushed up in between Tony and Clint, putting his arms around their shoulders. "Now, I'm gonna go find that younger, less good looking version of me."

"Play nice!" Tony called after Pietro, said speedster already all the way across the grounds to go and no doubt cause trouble. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

*****

_Inside, X-Mansion, Corridor_...

"Really, it is quite good that you're here." Charles spoke as he and Sebastian walked side-by-side along the corridor. "I've been trying to get Y/N to bring you here so I could meet you."

"Yes, life has been particularly busy as of late." Sebastian replied as he and Charles came upon a set of wooden double doors.

"So I've seen." Charles nodded in understanding as he pushed the doors to his study open. "Why don't you tell me what brings you here, Sebastian."

"Shouldn't you already know?" Sebastian questioned as Charles rounded the large mahogany desk in the bookshelf-lined room.

"I might be a Telepath, but it is more fun for me to watch people tell me things for themselves." He replied, motioning for Sebastian to sit down across from him. "Please, sit."

"I guess I can understand that sentiment." Sebastian shrugged as he took a seat on the other side of Charles's desk.

"Yes, well, it does get somewhat quiet around here during the holidays. So, I take the opportunity when I can get it." Charles told him as he sat across from Sebastian. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"

"Well..." Sebastian trailed off, trying to pick out the right words. "I suppose, to put it as simply as I can, I'd like to know if you're okay with me asking Y/N to marry me."

Charles smiled slightly before he picked up a picture frame from his desk and turned it around to show Sebastian. "This was Y/N when she was eighteen, right before she went off to university. I hated taking this picture because it would be a reminder that she wasn't my little girl anymore."

Sebastian peered closer at the picture, examining Y/N from when she was younger. Her long (H/C) was cascading in waves down her back as she grinned at the camera while she sat on top of one of her packed suitcases.

"Y/N has been in my life since she was seven years old." Charles's voice broke Sebastian out of his own thoughts. "I never married, so Y/N was my top priority. She always will be."

"I can understand that." Sebastian nodded as he watched Charles place the picture frame back where it had been before standing up from the desk and walking to a set of glass doors that opened up onto a balcony that overlooked the massive lawn of the X-Mansion.

"When Y/N contacted me and told me about losing her powers last year, I was worried for her." Charles continued as Sebastian stood up from the desk to come and join him out on the balcony. "I told her that maybe she should come back here and stay with me again for a while. Do you know what she told me?"

"What did she tell you?" Sebastian asked curiously before looking back out at the lawn and watching as both Quicksilvers raced around.

"She wanted to make her own way in life." Charles answered. "I mean, after she had gone off to be with the Avengers, it's like she had gained something she never could've had here with the X-Men. That's not to say she completely rejected us. Not at all. She just found a better outlet for herself. A better way to use the ability that had been forced upon her years beforehand. Anyway, after that had been taken away from her, she wanted to try something new. She wanted to figure it out for herself. That opportunity arose when she met your friend Jared. And now I get to see her be happy while fighting fake monsters on tv."

"It is a unique experience." Sebastian admitted, wondering if Charles was going to answer his question.

Charles smirked internally, knowing just exactly what him not answering the question was doing to Sebastian. He didn't need Telepathy for that.

"You know, after I brought Y/N to live with me, and to make everything legal, her last name was changed to Xavier for a while. But then she changed it back to Y/L/N after she turned eighteen." Charles informed him. "That was fine. I didn't mind. If I had been her, I probably would've done the same. She'll always be my Y/N. I mean, she is the most important person in my life to me. And... I believe you are becoming that for hers."

"That really means a lot to hear." Sebastian told Charles, glancing at him. "Truly."

"I'm glad." Charles nodded, glancing at Sebastian. "That's why my answer is yes. And I appreciate you asking me."

"You're welcome." He nodded, shaking Charles's hand once more before both of them turned back towards the lawn just in time to see Peter Maximoff stop and extend his leg and trip Pietro, making Clint and Tony burst out laughing as they watched.

"Cheater!" Pietro shouted.

Charles rolled his eyes before looking back to Sebastian. "Shall I show you out? I could introduce you to a few friends on our way."

"Lead the way." Sebastian nodded, motioning for Charles to go first.

*****

_New York City, New York, Inside, Avengers Tower, Lounge_...

"How's it coming?" Natasha asked as Y/N was bent over, looking into the oven.

"Looks good." Y/N replied, standing back up straight and closing the oven door. "Pies should be done in like ten minutes. Seems like the last thing to come out of the oven will be the turkey."

"I feel bad for Jane and her family." Peter Quill commented from where he sat at the dining table by Wanda, Gamora, Rocket and Drax. "They'd have to get like three turkeys. One for them and two for Thor."

"I wish I could object." Steve chuckled as he stirred the mashed potatoes. "But that's actually pretty accurate."

"What's accurate?" Clint asked as he entered the room.

"Thor eating two turkeys every Thanksgiving." Bucky responded as he brought out the pumpkin pie from the fridge to set it on the kitchen island.

"He gives a whole new meaning to the term 'Goldie Locks'." Tony pointed out as he and Sebastian entered the lounge, Pietro rushing right past them before swiping the pumpkin pie off the kitchen island and bringing it to place on the dining table in front of Drax and Rocket. Little Groot emerged from behind the giant bowl of cranberry sauce to stare in awe at the yummy looking pie.

"Ruff!" Balthazar barked from where he sat under the table on top of Wanda's feet.

"Don't worry, buddy. I made you a blueberry and unseasoned turkey pie." Y/N called to her dog from where she stood in the kitchen. "There's no sugar, so it's good for you."

Sebastian chuckled as he walked over to stand next to Y/N, kissing her on the temple before peering over her shoulder at the dressing/stuffing she was making. "Everything smells delicious, ma chérie."

Y/N couldn't help but grin at the close proximity Sebastian was standing next to her. Even after almost a year of dating, he still managed to make her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

It wasn't until a while later as everyone was sitting around the dining table; Balthazar enjoying his dog-safe blueberry and unseasoned turkey pie, and little Groot walking across the table and taking a tiny bite of something off everyone's plates, that Sebastian realized just exactly how much he was sure of what he wanted to ask Y/N in the next month or so.

"Happy Thanksgiving, mon amour." Y/N whispered as she leaned over, pecking Sebastian on the cheek before she was drawn into another conversation with Bruce and Tony.

Sebastian smiled at her before turning back to his plate that little Groot has just grabbed a cranberry from.

_Yeah, he was definitely sure._


End file.
